Izuku the God (OP Izuku)
by Kampfschwein99
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, the only human worthy enough to be called godly. Laughed at by his peers, he powers through the torture he had to endure the first 14 years of his life. He fights something way more dangerous than anyone can imagine... Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia,Seven Deadly Sins or any Art shown!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning (Rework)

Quirk Ranking:

S-Legendary (All Might) 1000-950 RP : Ranking Points

A-Extremely strong (Endeavour, Best Jeanist, etc.) 949-850 RP

B-Strong (Kamui Woods, Death Arms, etc.) 849-700 RP

C-Above average 699-500 RP

D-Average 499-200 RP

E-Weak 199-50 RP

F-Useless 49-0 RP

The four-year old Izuku Midoriya sat in a chair at the doctor's office, where he and his mother were eagerly waiting for the results of Izuku's quirk test. Izuku was playing with his All Might action figure while his mother looked on, happy that her son had the dream of becoming a hero.

Izuku turned to his mother with a questioning look on his face. "Do you think I will get a strong quirk like All Might?" Izuku said holding his toy high up in the air. "I'm sure you will" Inko said happily that Izuku was having big dreams.

The door opened and the doctor entered the room, his face looked somewhat troubled. Inko noticed this which made her nervous as she didn't want Izuku's dream of becoming a pro hero be crushed at his age.

The doctor sat down on his chair and scratched his head with a pen. "Well young Izuku surely has a quirk but to say it's strong is an understatement." Izuku excitedly wobbled up and down in his chair happy that he got a strong quirk.

Inko was relieved that Izuku had a quirk and that his dream wasn't shattered, but she still wondered about what the doctor meant with his statement. "What are you talking about? Is his quirk A rated?!" She asked, now fully focused on what the doctor had to say.

"Well how should I say this... Out of 1000 points which are given in the quirk test, Izuku reached the full 1000 points." The doctor said shocking Inko and Izuku likewise. While Inko still looked shocked, Izuku on the other hand had a giant smile on his face.

"I CAN BE LIKE ALL MIGHT" Izuku screamed, running through the doctor's office. Inko was laughing and the doctor looked happy too. "Thank you very much doctor. Come on Izuku let's get home, we can make Katsudon" Izuku and Inko went home with Izuku only being able to think about how he will be like All Might.

Izuku arrived at the playground the next day. Bakugo and the others were playing already. He ran over to them, a giant smile on his face not being able to wait to tell Bakugo about his quirk ranking. "Kacchan!" Bakugo turned around waving towards Izuku.

"I was at the quirk doctor's office yesterday, guess my quirk rating!" Bakugo looked at him and his smile turned into an evil grin. "You're definitely weaker than me, so I would say maybe about 300 points" His goons laughed at the sight that was Izuku's disappearing happiness.

"Why do you have to be mean Kacchan?" "I'm not mean it's just the truth" Bakugo said, acting like he was taunting Izuku. "Anyway, the doctor said that I reached 1000 points!" Izuku said, now being back to his usual cheerful attitude.

Bakugo and his goons were stunned for a second before Bakugo decided to further mock Izuku. "1000?! You're crazy, not even All Might has that many points! He probably said 10 and you just didn't listen correctly" Bakugo said laughing at the green-haired boy.

While Izuku was slightly angry he began glowing, which didn't go unnoticed. "Whoa Izuku is glowing." The winged one said pointing towards Izuku. As soon as Izuku focused on the fact that he was glowing the light that he emitted, disappeared.

"You see? That was your stupid weak quirk!" Bakugo said mocking Izuku even further. "No, it's not a stupid quirk just you wait until my quirk shows its full power!" Izuku ran away sad that his friends were so mean towards him.

The 14-year old greenette was lost in thoughts, walking towards his school while mentally thinking about his future as a hero. 'I have ten months left before the entrance exam and all my quirk did was glow once...'

Izuku arrived in his classroom sitting down silently, not even looking at the others who were making fun of him once again. 'I need to train way more to even stand the slightest chance in the entrance exam' Was all that Izuku could think about at the moment.

When the teacher entered the classroom he began talking. "Its time to start thinking seriously about your futures! You guys are all third years now. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you all are pretty much planning on going to the hero course , right?"

A loud "YES!" was heard and all the students in the room began showing off their quirks except for Izuku and Bakugo. The teacher calmed them down and was about to say something when Bakugo jumped onto his desk creating explosions in his hands.

"Don't lump us all in the same group, I'm not going to be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" His classmates got really pissed at him until the teacher told the class that Bakugo registered for the U.A High entrance exam.

Of course, Bakugo wasn't finished and started mocking his class some more. "I aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one suitable to go to U.A and I'll be the one to beat All Might!" The teacher took a second look into his list and saw another student with the same school registered.

"Ah, Midoriya you applied for U.A too, right?" Izuku put his hands above his head, laying his head onto the table. "That human glow stick at U.A? His quirk can't even activate on demand!" Bakugo charged Izuku, blasting Izuku's table in the progress, which scared the green-haired boy.

After class while Izuku was packing up he was approached by Bakugo and his goons. Bakugo snatched Izuku's hero analysis book out of his hands. "What the hell is this? 'Hero analysis for the future' I don't think you'll need this anymore"

Bakugo blasted the book to pieces and threw it out the window into the koi pond outside the school building. "Jump off the roof, you might get a quirk in the next life." Bakugo told Izuku, grinning at the disturbed teen.

Izuku walked down the stairs towards the koi pond, fishing his book out of the water. Izuku took the long route home as he had a lot of things he needed to think about. He noticed something coming out of the drain next to him.

The drain lid shot up into the sky, green sludge spewing out of it. Izuku stood there shocked, not moving until the green mass began to engulf him in it. He struggled to escape the sludge but his power faded away as he grasped for air.

"Stop struggling and this won't hurt a bit." Izuku slowly lost consciousness, a second before he was gone he saw something yellow appear in front of him. "Texas SMASH" He heard, feeling a large amount of air rushing past him before he lost consciousness completely.

Izuku woke up feeling light slaps to his cheek. When he saw who it was he began freaking out completely, his idol and no.1 hero stood in front of him. "I'm glad that you woke up young man, but if you'll excuse me now, I have to deliver this criminal to the police."

All Might prepared to jump away, but before he could jump Izuku made a split-second decision, he grabbed All Might's leg with everything he had to not fall off into his demise. All Might tried to push Izuku off of his leg as they were flying through the city.

"If I let go now, I'll die!" Only after hearing this All Might realised the situation they were in and decided that he needed to land as quickly as possible. Izuku stood in front of All Might wondering if he should ask the one question that has been in his head since that day.

"Can someone with a weak quirk be a hero?" All Might looked at Izuku, not being able to comprehend what he meant by that, but he knew that Izuku waited for an answer so he answered. "People with weak quirks should stay away from hero work."

At this moment Izuku's heart broke. All Might, the one he had admired all his life, told him that he should give it up. Izuku stopped listening to All Might's reasoning and ran down the stairs wiping his tears away. All Might processed what just happened and understood why he asked.

"Shit I need to-" All Might spewed out a lot of blood and shrunk down to his normal size. "Dammit my time limit is up, I'll have to find that kid again and tell him more about the job of a hero, but first I need to get the villain to the police station."

Izuku was going along the main street when he heard an explosion not far from him, he decided that if he was close to it he could take a quick look and then go home. Izuku arrived at the scene and saw a lot of people gathered around the actual villain attack.

He could spot Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft and Mt. Lady trying to fight some villain. Izuku probably would have been more interested in the fight if his idol wouldn't have just destroyed his hopes and dreams.

Izuku pushed through the crowd to get a better look as he still wanted to see what was going on, but what he saw let his blood freeze. 'Kacchan is being attacked by the slime villain which All Might should have captured... This is all _**my**_ mistake...'

Izuku got angry at himself for being so selfish. "W**h**y **c**a**n**'t **I** d**o** a**n**y**t**h**i**n**g** r**i**g**h**t." One of the people next to Izuku noticed that he seemed to be in despair. "Hey, don't worry about that kid, the heroes are going to defeat the villain." Everything the man said ran through his head. "T**h**e **h**e**r**o**e**s **a**r**e**n'**t** d**o**i**n**g **a**n**y**t**h**i**n**g." "They're probably just planning on how to defeat the villain."

Izuku heard the heroes talking. "I can't grab the slime, my quirk is useless against the villain." "Where are the fire fighters?! "I can't get into the street, it's only a one lane road!" "I can't get close to them because of the fire." "Goddammit, we need to wait for someone whose quirk is suited for this situation." Hearing the heroes talking about how their quirks were unfit pushed Izuku over the edge..

Izuku's eyes shot open black like death, a red shine filled his pupils, blood dripping from his eyes. Izuku slowly looked up, staring the slime villain into his eyes, Izuku's rage consuming him. Bakugo saw Izuku and what was happening to him, scaring him more than any villain could scare him.

He rushed past the heroes who were standing at a safe distance. "Hey kid, get back here!" "You're going to get yourself killed!" He heard the words of the heroes but he was controlled by something more sinister than anyone could ever imagine. "**Nothing will stop me.**"

When Izuku ran through the street black mist began forming around his hands.

Izuku reached the slime villain, his hands extending towards it. As soon as he made contact with him a dark aura surrounded them and the slime villain exploded into a million pieces splattering around the alleyway.

The heroes and civilians stood there shocked that a child could do such a thing. When Izuku came back to his senses all he could do was look at what he had done. After the villain was picked up by the heroes they began scolding Izuku for what he had done, all the while Bakugo got praised by the heroes.

Izuku was done and just straight up ran away from the heroes, pissed of at their ignorance as to what would have happened if he hadn't intervened. When he was on his way home he heard someone yell through the small street they were in. "When did I ask you for help you nerd?!"

Izuku turned around and faced Bakugo, he really wanted to let out all his anger. Bakugo was already wandering off but not before saying the last thing Izuku wanted to hear. "And if you think you're smarter than me by hiding your quirk all this time then I'll show you by beating you into the place where you belong, trash!"

Izuku wanted to say sorry but before he could even open his mouth Bakugo was gone. Izuku turned around and wanted to go home but fate was out for him that day. "**I AM HERE!**" All Might shouted before he suddenly spat out a lot of blood and begun shrinking, confusing Izuku even more.

"You're not the real All Might, you are an impostor!" Izuku said not knowing what was happening. All Might began explaining how he sustained his injury and how it affected his body. Izuku seemed to understand what All Might was talking about and decided to trust him.

"I thought you told me that you had a weak quirk, but what was that quirk you showed while attacking the slime villain?" Izuku looked at All Might slightly confused at what he was implying before he finally understood that his quirk had just manifested.

"WAIT, MY QUIRK JUST MANIFESTED!" Izuku was ecstatic that he finally had a quirk and on top of that even one of the strongest ones in existence. "So you didn't have a quirk like that before?!" "No, all my quirk ever did was glow up once or twice in my life!"

"Then why did you run to safe that boy if you knew that it would get you killed?" "I don't know, I guess my legs moved on their own." Izuku looked down at his legs not knowing what exactly had brought him to jump in and risk his life. "That's great! You are the material that real heroes are made out of!"

"Wait you're saying I can be a hero?" Izuku was on the verge of crying, as he heard that his idol finally said the words he wanted to hear all his life. "Yes! You can be a hero!" Izuku felt happy, the happiest he has ever been. "Meet me on Saturday at 10.00 AM at Dagobah beach and we can train together!" Izuku nodded frantically at All Might.

"Perfect I'll see you on Saturday!" All Might turned into his hero form once more and jumped away, before Izuku could thank him. After standing there for a couple minutes he decided that it was time to go home, his mother probably worrying where he was.

Izuku woke up Friday morning happy what he had achieved the previous day. "I'm not a weakling anymore, I finally can be a hero who saves everyone with a fearless smile." He thought about going into the old forest to train, as he now had 10 months until the U.A entrance exam would begin.

Izuku went out into the old forest to finally start training his quirk and finding out what his boundaries were. When he arrived at the forest he saw something which terrified him, a giant bird-like creature. Next to the bird-like creature there was a boy who looked like he could be around the same age as Izuku, but he had hands attached all over his body.

Izuku slowly approached them thinking that they might just be kids playing around with their quirks but once he got close to them the kid turned around and looked Izuku deeply into his eyes. "We can't let master's work be discovered… Nomu kill him." The Nomu ran towards Izuku ready to obliterate him any second.

Before the Nomu reached him time stopped and Izuku felt like he had lost all gravity that was upon him. He closed his eyes believing that he was about to die, not wanting to see his final moments. When he opened his eyes he was in a white room with a large hooded being standing at the opposite side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Fight

Izuku slowly opened his eyes barely able to look at what was standing infront of him because of the light blinding him.

**"Izuku Midoriya I chose you as the wielder for the strongest quirk to ever exist its called_ God_** **"** said the mysterious person **"You will become the strongest Hero and rule over good and evil"**

Izuku couldnt believe what he heard he should be the strongest hero to ever live."B-but how do I use my quirk?"

**"You will find out soon enough young one,now go and fight that brainless monster it will be you first step to becoming the strongest hero,we will meet again in the future and you can ask your questions"**

And with that Izuku was sent back into the real world and saw that the Nomu was about to punch him directly in the face but something was different,time was moving slower but Izuku was still moving at a normal speed for those around him it looked like he was extremely felt something warm and cold inside him clashing together until his eyes went completely black with red pupils.

Izuku stared menacingly at the Nomu just milliseconds later the Nomu's arm was ripped off and it let out a huge scream of noticed that he can actually think and tried to move his arm which actually worked so he was beginning to think that his quirk is now fully didnt have his golden shine around him but instead he had red sparks forming all around him.

Shigaraki was in shock that a child was able to tear apart the arm of the Nomu which should be unbeatable but luckily for Shigaraki the Nomu quickly regenerated and continued his attacks on Izuku.

Izuku just looked at that thing and while he jumped up he accidentally formed a big crater under being in the air Izuku just got more angry at that Nomu as it was trying to catch him mid air but that Nomu wasnt even close to his speed and agility.

Then it happened Izuku imagined the Nomu to explode and while he didnt explode immediately Izukus body moved on its own again and attacked the Nomu with punches that created shockwaves so strong they ripped out trees standing 25m (82 ft) away,Shigaraki held onto some plants with all his power. Until it finally exploded into a million pieces leaving a giant puddle of blood infront of Izuku who also was covered completely with blood.

Shigaraki looked at Izuku in awe,he wanted to kill him right there and now. But as the Nomu was strong enough to take hits from even his Master without dying he was smart enough to understand that he alone couldnt fight Izuku.

Shigaraki called out for Kurogiri to teleport him to the HQ so he wasnt in danger anymore but before he was teleported he looked at Izuku and told him with a big and creepy grin on his face:"You should be careful to not bring your family into this fight or else they might **die.**"

At that Izuku lost it completely not only did they attack him but that guy also threatened his had no control over his body and went in less than a Second to Shigaraki and punched him so hard that he broke 9 ribs,threw up blood and pierced his right lung but that wasnt enough for Izuku that Villain should suffer to see that **no one **threatened his family.

Izuku looked at Shigarakis face and told him:"**If you do anything to my mother I will kill every single person close to you** **in the most brutal way possible**."Shigaraki wanted to run but couldnt as he was shaking too much in he was teleported to the League's hideout but not without getting hit one last time breaking both of his arms

A T.V blinked in the corner of the bar while Kurogiri was bandaging Shigaraki.

?:"Shigaraki?What happened,Wheres the Nomu?"

Shigaraki:"Some child appeared and KILLED the Nomu!You lied to me Master he isnt undefeatable!"

Master:"**WHAT**!A child defeated the Nomu...Tell me how did this kid look like"

Shigaraki described what Izuku looked like and how strong he was to his Master.

Master:"Green hair,red and black eyes you say... we are lucky to still have the Nomu thats as strong as All Might so that shouldnt be a problem,but still thats interesting a boy with that much power"

(Back with Izuku)

Izuku had calmed down and looked at the bloody corpse of the Nomu or to say at the rest which was still he didnt know was that All Might looked at the whole fight or to better say one sided beatdown.

All Might approached Izuku and began to say:"Young man,are you ok?"

Izuku got startled by All Might suddenly being behind him and a million thoughts ran through Izukus head 'Why is he here?' 'I hope he doesnt call the police or thinks im a monster' 'Why didnt he stop the Nomu from attacking me?Am I too fast?'

Izuku began stuttering :"Uh-umm Y-yeah"

AM:"Did you take down that thing alone?"

It was at that moment Izuku remembered what All Might told him 3 Months ago 'You should give it up' "Yeah im sorry that I used my quirk but i didnt think a hero would be in this area hehe" Izuku said with a fake smile

All Might remembered the boy from 3 months ago now too but he thought he had a weak quirk and not one that could level entire city's in felt proud that he could tell him that he was really strong and that he should apply to U.A because he seemed like a real hero to All Might,but at the same time he felt sad and regretted telling him that he should give up on his dreams.

"Thats not a problem young man it was self defense as it attacked you first but I have to ask you something,you told me that your quirk was weak and it seemed at that time like it was but why didnt you tell me that you were this strong?"All Might asked with a slight concerned and confused look on his face.

"I-i didnt know that I had this power,the only thing at that time was that I could make myself glow"Izuku said with slight sadness

All Might was shocked to hear that the boy didnt know he had that power but still rushed in to help that kid trapped in the slime villain 'seems like that was the time he activated his Quirk... **HE IS A TRUE HERO**'

All Might:"Young one,you truly are amazing you didnt know you had that power but still rushed into the fight to save your friend and I cant deny a **TRUE HERO**.What is your name young one?"

"I-im Izuku Midoryia"Izuku could barely keep him from stuttering 'All Might actually believes in me now'

All Might:"Izuku you should enroll into U.A. High I think with their teaching you can become the future **No.1 hero**"

Izuku was now on his knees tearing up from All Mights words

"Also young Midoriya I want to train you personally so meet me at Musutafu's Dagobah Beach tomorrow at 8 am"All Might said with pride in his voice

"A- alright"Izuku got out with big difficulty

"You can go home now I will call the police and tell them about the incident"All Might said

"See you tomorrow" Izuku said with a bow

(Time Skip,Dagobah Beach 8 am)

Izuku was standing nervously at the beach he had cleaned not all too long ago waiting for _'the Symbol of Peace' _and he wanted to train with was still amazed by All Might and his own quirk.

All Might came around a corner in his skinny form Izuku was still looking like he was thinking about something but as All Might came closer he heard that the young boy was muttering about a million things like how the training would go what hey were doing or simply the fact that THE All Might wanted to train with him.

All Might called out to Izuku:"Izuku over here!" but Izuku just looked at him and gave him a confused look "Umm sorry do I know you?" 'Oh crap right he didnt see my transformation on the building'

All Might just tranformed into the buff man everyone on tv saw him was very confused even to the point where he called out All Might to be an as All Might showed him his injury and explained everything,Izuku seemingly understood the second All Might's explanation ended.

All Might was stunned how clean the beach was and Izuku told him he cleaned the beach over the last 3 Might was speechless at how fast and clean the beach was 'only 3 months he must have worked like hell' was all All Might could think about.

"All right then we should train your body and mind over the next 6 months for the U.A. High entrance exam in a different way!"All Might exclaimed happily

Izuku always woke up at 5am trained,ate breakfast,went to school,ate lunch,trained with All Might and had mock battles with him then he went to sleep and would repeat the process for a whole 6 months until ther Entrance Exam would be around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Entrance Exam

Izuku woke up on the last day of training,he was now able to use up to 10 minutes of his power without losing Might was standing at the beach waiting for Izuku to show up.

Izuku's abilities that he unlocked:

-Enhanced regeneration,Teleportation,Invisibility (up to 5 min),Demon mode,God mode,Weapon manifestation,Elemental control(Wind,Earth),Extreme strength

Izuku waved at All Might,he just looked into Izukus direction and gave him a happy Izuku stood infront of All Migh he asked Izuku if he would want to inherit his Quirk and explained everything to him as well.

"A-all Might are you sure about that it seems like there are way better heroes and students out there"Izuku muttered loud enough for All Might to hear

"Nonsense!you are the perfect hero you put the lives of others infront of your own you are the defintion of a hero"All Might said while spewing out blood

"**Thank you All Might**"Izuku said while crying his heart out

"Now Young Izuku,eat this"All Might said with a wide grin

"W-what"Izuku said with all hope lost in his face

"It doesnt matter as long as you take in my DNA" All Might said still grinning

Izuku ate the hair disgusted at the sour taste

"Now you should wait for a couple hours and after that you can activate the full power of One for All,but dont forget your body can handle 40% at maximum"

"Y-yes All Might"Izuku said

"Now go rest up you'll need it for tomorrow,oh and also good luck"All Might said while giving a thumbs up

"Thank you All Might I will not let you down"Izuku said shortly before running home

As Izuku was lying in bed that evening he was so happy that over the last 10 months he went from being the glowstick-weirdo to being called a true hero by All Might himself.

Izuku woke up the next day at 5 am and still had 2 hours left to eat,shower and go to school for the entrance exam.

Izuku got up from his bed,put on some clothes and going into the kitchen seeing his mom already awake and happy as ever.

"Good morning Izuku,I made your favorite Katsudon"his mother said with a happy smile

"Thanks Mom!"Izuku said with a big grin on his face

After Izuku left his home he went to the train station to get to U.A. High as he was in the Train he suddenly heard a man say:"Look thats All Might!"this got Izukus attention and he looked out of the window in the direction the man was pointing,and he actually saw All Might jumping from building to building with his ever so happy expression.

As Izuku got out of the Train he had 25 minutes left and was only 15 minutes away from U.A. so he went and took his sweet time when he arrived at U.A. he had 5 minutes left and began going a bit faster as he noticed most people were already inside.

But the world had to have something ready for him so he went faster and tripped over a little stone face first into the ground,atleast he thought so and as he should have hit the ground he started floating and when looking next to him a girl had her hand on his backpack so he wouldnt float away.

?:"Sorry for using my quirk on you without asking but it would have been bad luck if you fell down"

Izuku was looking at the girl and just started blushing but she didnt noticed and just said that her name was Ochac o Uraraka Izuku just smiled and wanted to say thank you.

Uraraka:"We should go in we only have 2 minutes left!I hope we see each other again soon."

'I talked to a girl!' was all Izuku think about but then he hurried inside into the big hall and headed to his seat.

Bakugo just looked at Izuku and said with his cocky grin:"So the good for nothing glowstick is here too"

"H-hello Kachhan" was all Izuku could get out before Present Mic started the introduction and explained all the faux Villains .Then a Blue haired kid stood up and complained about Izukus muttering and something about the robots but Izuku ignored him as he was too embarassed.

Izuku was at the entrance to the big city and looked around seeing all kinds of cool Quirks then he noticed the nice girl from before and wanted to thank her for the catch from before,but before he could get to her the Blue haired kid stopped him and asked him if he wanted to distract the girl because if he wanted to he could go home.

"**GO!**"Present Mic screamed "What?there are no countdowns in real fights!"

As soon as they heard this everyone rushed into the city with everything they had leaving izuku behind. "I defintelely need to get to a higher point" and at this his pupils turned red leaving his eyes teleported to the roof of a building overlooking a lot of the fake city.

Izuku teleported around some time and attacking the robots he even helped some students that were about to be attacked by robots from behind,Izuku got 145 points in less than 3 continued for the next 5 minutes until he heard a giant rumble,looking at the source of the chaos he saw a giant robot that was atleast 50m(164ft) high he wanted to get away from it too but not because he was scared but because he wanted to get more points... until he heard a desperate cry for help.

As Izuku looked around he found the nice girl from before and he just moved on his own again,but this time not thinking that he is useless but able to take down the started to destroy the concrete below him again with every footstep taken.

He jumped up and with such speed everyone was in awe at how much he destroyed by just running and looked the Zero-Pointer directely into the eyes with completely dark red eyes he didnt think about anything and just hit the villain with everything he had and destroyed it in one whole body was dented and destroyed except for the head,half of it was completely pulverised.

Izuku was falling back down but he had completely used up his 10 minutes of his *controlled power* now it was time to use One for All he charged up the power inside him he now had green sparks around him and his eyes were completely normal.

Izuku now was in an upright position and charged his legs to 40% to not die on managed to use One for All on the last second and stopped him from landed perfectely without a single scratch,he immediately ran to Uraraka and lifted the big chunk of concrete from Uraraka.

Uraraka was amazed at the display of strength from Izuku and asked him:"What is your name,I actually forgot to ask back there hehe"

"Izuku Midoriya"Izuku said with a happy smile

"Well Well Well anyone injured?Here have some gummy's"said an Old lady walking to Uraraka and Midoriya

"Are you ok young lady?Here let me help you"Said the Old lady as she gave Uraraka a kiss

She was now healed completely and thanked Recovery went home as Uraraka and Midoryia talked a little bit as both of them said their thank yous and went their ways.

(Time skip one Week)

Izuku was sitting at the dinnertable with his mother who looked worried at her son:"Izuku?Are you Ok?" "Yes,sorry just got a little bit distracted"Izuku said

After Izuku had done the dishes his mother crawled in on all fours:"Iz-Iz-Izu-Izuku!Its here!"His mother gave him the letter and waited outside his door walkind up and down the floor.

"Here goes nothing"said Izuku to no one in particular

He opened the letter and was surprised to see a small disc falling out suddenly a projection of All Might started playing "Young Midoriya!You were truly amazing at the entrance exam you got 440 villain points which already broke all of the previous records anyone has ever gotten **including me**! But that wasnt all you got based on rescue points too"

All Might showed a video where Uraraka wanted to give izuku her points because she wanted to give him his points back that he lost because of her."But how could a hero school reject someone that put his own life infront of that of someone else!You get 60 rescue points and are on a **total of 500 points**! welcome to your hero academia young Midoriya!"

Izuku was so happy he got out of his room and his mother and him were both crying out of went to bed very happy.

I hopy you liked this chapter of the see how Bakugo will react to Izuku outclassing him in every aspect of the Exam


	4. Chapter 4 - Test and Battle Training

It was the first day of school and Izuku was running through U.A. High on lookout for his classroom "1-A.. 1-A.. Ah there it is!" Izuku exclaimed happy at his find, he stood in front of the giant door 'I guess it's made for people whose quirks make them bigger' Izuku thought as he saw the size of the door 'I really hope Kacchan isn't in this class' he thought as he opened the door he saw the one thing he didn't want to see Kacchan, and he already was in an argument with the blue haired kid from the entrance exam.

"Hey Midoriya!" said a happy voice behind Izuku "Izuku turned around and at that moment he saw that that voice was Uraraka's who showed thumbs up and had a big smile on her in class turned their attention to Izuku and Uraraka. The blue haired kid came running up to Izuku and stopped directly in front of him while doing weird movements with his arms :"I have to excuse myself for what I did at the entrance exam,I am Tenya Iida" "Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you" after that everyone introduced themselves.

"If you want to make friends you can go home" said a tired looking man in a yellow sleeping bag "It took you 7 seconds to shut up, now put on these and get to the P.E grounds we will have a test" "But isn't the entrance ceremony today?"Uraraka asked Aizawa "As a hero you don't have time for those things"

"As everyone arrived at the P.E grounds in their gym uniforms Aizawa told them what they would be doing to test their Quirk boundaries "Sounds like fun!" said Mina "Fun you say... then lets make it fun, the last place gets expelled"Aizawa said with a grin which caused everyone to be scared except Momo, Izuku, Bakugo and Todoroki because they thought that they were strong enough not to come in last place.

"Then they started ready to give it their finished the sprint in 3.04 seconds, Uraraka in 7.15 it was Izuku's and Bakugo's try, Bakugo was mad and wanted to blast Izuku, but he wasn't able to do as he had finished in 0.01 seconds, Bakugo was so stunned that Izuku beat him that he only got 4.13 seconds.  
"Next up was the grip strength test everyone had their eyes on Shoji as he got 540 kg but suddenly they heard a loud strong*crack* strong and looked at Izuku how he had broken the grip strength test Aizawa gave him another one but bigger and as they looked onto the scale Izuku got 14.380 kg at which everyone was scared how strong Izuku was.

"Is he a monster?" and "How can someone be this strong" were questions that Izuku heard from his class. Aizawa was shocked at how strong he was,he announced that they would now be going to the standing long jump. "Bakugo, Aoyama and some others jumped over the sandbox with Uraraka jumping the furthest almost reaching the end of the school then it was Izuku's turn and everyone thought he was gonna jump to the moon, but he just stood there and jumped. "Izuku broke the ground around him in a 13 m (42.65 ft) was gone in a blur and didn't arrive for 27 seconds after that everyone thought he fell into the ocean or was stranded somewhere, but then he landed at the exact same spot, the robot said 40.075 km (circumference of the earth).

"Everyone was in awe even Aizawa thought about All Mights records back then, 1.3 seconds in the dash,1.800 kg in the strength test and jumping 1,2 km in the standing long jump. "The repeated sidesteps came and Mineta surprised everyone by receiving 2856 sidesteps in 1 minute then it was Izuku's turn and after 5 seconds the robot said "Maximum reached, participant did 99999 sidesteps" everyone knew that he definitely wasn't human anymore.

"Then came the Ball throw where Bakugo went first and reached 705.2 meters after him everyone gave the rest hey had with no one reaching as far as him except Uraraka who got infinity by making the ball have zero gravity everyone thought the same thing: 'finally someone who beat Midoriya!'  
"But then came Midoryia's try to he just got into a throwing position and this time gave more than a 100%,his eyes turned white and yellow when he said "**GODMODE**" everyone had shivers and then it happened Izuku threw with everything he had. The device in Aizawa's hand immediately said "infinity"

"Everyone was scared at how Izuku looked and how strong he was, but he just turned back to his normal form and looked happy at the Might was looking around the corner and even he feared what would have happened if Izuku had gone down the path of a villain.  
These are the results:  
/Izuku Midoriya 1st/Katsuki Bakugo 2nd/Momo Yaoyorozu 3rd/Tenya Iida 4th/Shoto Todoroki 5th/Fumikage Tokoyami 6th/Mezo Shoji 7th/Mashirao Ojiro 8th/Eijiro Kirishima 9th/Mina Ashido 10th/Ochako Uraraka 11th/Koji Koda 12th/Rikido Sato 13th/Tsuyu Asui 14th/Yuga Aoyama 15th/Hanta Sero 16th/Denki Kaminari 17th/Kyoka Jiro 18th/Toru Hagakure 19th/Minoru Mineta 20th/

"Mineta you can go home now"Aizawa said with a creepy grin  
Mineta started crying as he was getting expelled, after he was done crying everyone was allowed to go back to their classroom most of them were still stunned from Midoriya's performance they went to the class and got the timetable for the first year of school, then everyone went home./p

The next day they sat in the classroom and waited for the teacher to come to the room."I wonder who will teach the heroics class" at this statement the door swung open "**I am here in a completely normal position**" shouted All Might while standing in the door frame.  
"It's All Might!"said some students amazed that the no.1 hero is their teacher.

"Very well young ones! Today we will be having battle training"All Might pressed a button and revealed 19 suitcases "These are your hero there should be 20?" "Aizawa sensei expelled the last person in the quirk apprehension test, and to be honest he seemed like a pervert" Momo said "At least Aizawa didn't expel the whole class so it seems like you have some talent to him" All Might said with his head hanging low "But don't mind that lets get ready and change into your hero suits"

"Everyone changed into the suits and went into the city from the exam where All Might already waited. "You all look fabulous in your outfits!" said All Might with a thumbs up and his signature Might saw Izuku's costume, and he just had to hide his laugh as he noticed the similarity between him and Izukus costume. "Alright we will choose the teams by drawing lots"All Might said as he chose the teams(Todoroki was paired 2 times, the second time with Yaoyorozu). All Might explained what they had to do

"Alright first fight will be Team Midoriya vs Team Bakugo!Midoriya will be heroes and Bakugo will be villains, so team villain get into the building the heroes will be let loose in 5 minutes" "Call it fate Midoriya were on the same team!" "Y-yeah Uraraka"Midoriya said nervously "Do you have a plan?" "Yes, Bakugo will come after me and when he does that you go to Iida and try to capture the weapon, when I defeat Bakugo I will come to you" "Sounds Good then we will try that" Uraraka said with a happy expression.

"Hero team start!"was heard over the intercom. As soon as they heard this they started running towards the building when they entered they could already hear explosions from Bakugo."Uraraka go into the room to the right, when he is past the door run to find Iida""Izuku's plan was working perfectly as Bakugo charged at him as soon as he got past Uraraka he noticed her running to find Iida and the Bomb.

"Izuku you little shit, I am superior and you should know that!" Bakugo screamed as he ran to Izuku already blasting explosions from his hands."But Izuku was faster, Bakugo used his strongest blast that didn't require his gauntlets, as he looked into the smoke he saw red and green sparks and felt something connecting with his was hit into the wall down the hallway and broke through into the next room.

"Bakugo stood up and was barely conscious then he decided it was time to make the final move he charged up all of his sweat and started to aim at Izuku, All Might saw this and wanted to stop the fight "Bakugo don't fire that weap-""Don't stop this fight All Might!" Screamed Izuku."Bakugo fired his gauntlet, Izuku took the hit directly to the face.

"Is Midoriya alright?" "Is he dead?" were questions that arose from his class. All Might flinched and hoped for the best."Izuku suddenly came jumping from the smoke and hit Bakugo square in the face knocking him out. "Seems like I was stronger in the end Kacchan" "Uraraka where is the Bomb?" "Third floor directly above the entrance"

"Make yourself float and hold onto something!" "Alright, done!" "With these words Izuku jumped up and broke through the second floor into the third and took out a large portion of the ground with him in the third was stunned at how quick he had defeated Bakugo and suddenly seconds later the announcement came from the intercom:"**HERO TEAM WINS!**"

"Iida turned around to see that Midoriya had touched the bomb and was so fast that Iida couldn't even see him."I must congratulate you Midoriya you are truly superior to me" "No one is superior to anyone we just had luck that is all" "Bakugo woke up and stared at the ceiling. Izuku went to Bakugo and wanted to help him up, but he just stood up himself and was mad at Izuku that he got beaten by him." "Well done Young Uraraka and Midoriya your planning and coordination has gotten you this win!" praised All Might his Might told Bakugo and Iida what they did wrong and how they lost.

(All other fights went the same way as the ones in the anime did, Todoroki was Momo's teammate too)


	5. Chapter 5 - Class President and USJ

Everyone was sitting in class while talking about what they would do today when Aizawa came into the room.

"Good morning class"Aizawa said in his usually grumpy voice

"Good morning Aizawa sensei" said the class "Good work with yesterday's battle training" Aizawa said slightly happy "Now on to homeroom business,sorry for the sudden announcement,but today..." "What is it..?!Another brutal pop quiz?" "You'll pick a class president." Suddenly alot of peole burst out of their seats wanting to be the class president.

Iida explained that it would take someone that the class trusted and that they should vote for the person."But everyone would just vote for themselves!"said continued that the person with multiple votes then would be the class rep. as that person would have the trust of more than one person.

So they began voting:

Izuku Midoriya - 6 votes

Momo Yaoyorozu - 3 votes

Tenya Iida -1 vote

Everyone else had 1 vote or none.

"What the...!Who the hell voted for Izuku..?!" "Fine,so your President's Midoriya and your vice president is Yaoyorozu"

Midoriya didnt expect that he would be voted he didnt say anything and was just standing there silently."Alright now get out its lunchtime" and with that the students left the classroom.

As Uraraka,Iida and Izuku got their rice and were eating they talked about how Izuku got class president and about Iida's brother the hero Ingenium until the alarm went off and an announcement sounded through the halls:"**_Security Level 3 has been students please evacuate in an orderly fashion._**"

Iida,Uraraka and Izuku didnt know what was happening and Iida asked another student :"What's security level 3?" A random student looked terrified at Iida and the others :"**It means someone's infiltrated the school ground!Hasn't happened in my three years here!Anyway hurry up and get outta here!**!"

Everyone started running and pushing the others as all of them wanted to get out as quickly as was pushed to the window where he could see something that the others couldn't... it was the media!

Izuku thought about what he could do to get everyone attention so he went for the best possible plan in his mind:"Uraraka make me float!" Uraraka turned around and hit Izuku making him landed on the emergency exit signed as he got the attention of everyone he screamed :"**Everythings fine!Its just the mass media!**"

As all of them heard these words they calmed down and moved in an orderly in class everyone congratulated Izuku and told him that he really was suited to be class president."Alright class now we will be doing a special class with All Might and someone else"

"Um,what're we doing exactly?!" asked Sero "Rescue training!"Aizawa said while holding up a card with 'Rescue' written on it.

Aizawa told them that they could choose wether or not to wear their of them decided to wear their entered the bus as Midoriya was leading them the bus they were talking about Quirk's and hero's and stuff like that.

When they arrived they went into the U.S.J and saw Thirteen who greeted them and explained things about his QUirk and how it could easily kill and that there are Quirk's who could do the same as Thirteen's and that they should be careful about their usage.

A black hole appeared right infront of the fountain and a person with hands all over his body and face appeared who was followed by a hundred other people and one All Might sized bird creature.

A lot of the students thought those were robots or rescue targets,but Izuku,Yaoyorozu and Todoroki knew that those were told Thirteen to protect the students and that they shouldn't move away.

Aizawa prepared to jump into the villains until the black mist and hand man began talking about that they wanted to kill All Might with their genetecally modified was at this moment that Izuku began to remember that thing and the person with the hands all over him.

Izuku began thinking about how strong and fast the last one was and if this thing was made to kill All Might it surely would be strong as Aizawa wanted to jump to the villains Izuku called out:"_**Aizawa sensei watch out that thing is actually as strong as All Might!**_"

When he heard that he was in shock but that didnt last long as the hand villain noticed who said that."_YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY LAST NOMU BUT THIS IS MADE TO KILL ALL MIGHT YOU WONT WIN THIS TIME BRAT_"he lashed out at Izuku whose eyes began to show signs of red in them.

"Midoriya is everything ok?" Iida said but he didnt get a response except :"Its happening again! **G**e**t** a**w**a**y** f**r**o**m** m**e** n**o**w**!**" The last part that Izuku said scared everyone including Aizawa.

"Midoriya calm down im going to defeat the villains"said Aizawa in a reassuring tone until he heard the hand man talk :"If that is so,_Nomu kill that green haired brat!_ "

It was at this moment that Izuku didnt even try to contain his rage anymore in a blur he was gone and all his class heard was a explosion and smoke coming from the other side of the U.S.J .They saw that the bird like thing and Izuku were gone which worried them a little bit.

They heard another explosion and something flying into the oppsoite direction of the dorm from where the last impact hit the wall to the right where class-1a was standing and when the smoke went away they were shocked to see that their classmate was hanging from the side of the wall.

"Izuku,Midoriya!" most of the class screamed in hope that their classmate was still cried their hearts out but Uraraka was crying the most at the sight of Izuku hanging from the wall bleeding from the hand man started laughing maliciously at how pathetic they are.

"Nomu,kill the students"he said with a happy Nomu started moving at inhuman speeds just as he was about to punch Uraraka in the face and kill her he stopped and exploded leaving a big puddle of blood.

Everyone was confused at what happened and some looked at Bakugo who was just as scared as the rest of the Nomu just regenerated turning around to look at something behind him but he just imploded this time falling again.

Uraraka fell to her feet crying as she saw who stood behind the Nomu."**I won't let you hurt anyone!**"Midoriya screamed while having blood stains on his shirt and his pants."If you want to try and kill someone take me!"

The Nomu was now healed again and tried to punch Izuku again but he was gone leaving cracks in the ground while a giant shockwave blew some of his teachers and classmates back a appeared infront of the class and punched the Nomu with so much strength that he flew in the direction of the villains.

It was at this moment that the school alarm went off and the teachers were alerted and immediately went to U.S.J. Izuku then jumped high into the air and yelled "Full Power Smash!"The villains at the ground were knocked out as the shockwave hit them.

The Nomu jumped at Izuku but was punched to the ground creating a giant crater that killed it was at that moment that the door opened and all teachers including All Might hand villain was teleported away by the black portal leaving the rest of the villains to get captured.

All Might looked at Izuku with pride and shock as he saw that he was unconscious falling from a high place he wanted to jump to Izuku but as he had used up his time he couldnt move saw that the teachers didnt move and she saw Izuku falling quickly down from the highest point that U.S.J had.

She knew that if Izuku was to hit the ground he would die leaving her with no other choice than to try and get up and help sprinted to the edge of the stairs and jumped while activating her Quirk to catch Izuku midair.

She was only an arm's length away from catching Izuku but he already went past her as she couldn't believe that she wasn't able to save the person that had mattered to her the most in her class.

Izuku was falling ever more quickly as Uraraka looked down and couldn't believe he was about to die but they just saw a golden blur as Izuku was catched by All Might and landed safely behind the fountain in the middle.

Uraraka couldn't contain her joy as she began crying that Izuku was safe,she landed safely too because of her was on her knees as she wasn't able to stand class was already led out of U.S.J, she wanted to go to Izuku and All Might to look if he was okay but was stopped by Cementoss.

"You should go to your class we have everything under control" "Alright,thank you!"Uraraka said while still crying a bit.

As they gathered outside of U.S.J they were counted by the police and Aizawa to see if anyone was missing when Uraraka came out"That makes 19 with Izuku inside so everyone is here"All of them were relieved that no one was missing.

All Might came out with Izuku when everyone looked at them All Might said:"He will be ok,im going to bring him to the Nurses office" Aizawa just nodded while the class was relieved that nothing bad happened to Izuku.

They all were given the day off and everyone went home except Izuku he was still lying in the nurses office where Recovery Girl was checking up on him with All Might next to Izuku's bed."He will be okay,dont worry he's just exhausted" "Thank goodness"

All Might was happy when Izuku woke up"W-what happened?" "You knocked out over a hundred villains and killed one of those giant bird things"

"Now I remember that one guy with hands over his body said that that bird thing was strong enough to kill you" All Might was shocked to hear this at first but then he thought about if All for One could be back.

"You can go home now Midoriya if you dont feel good just come back into the nurses office and I will take a look at you again" "Thank you very much Recovery Girl"

All Might just waved at Midoriya before turning to Recovery Girl to talk about the chances of All for One being back.


	6. Chapter 6 - USJ Aftermath and Conference

Authors note:From now on everything marked with *** **is either a reference to something or will be explained later on as maybe not everyone knows what this is.

Now have fun with the new Chapter!

In the U.A Conference room the teachers were discussing things about the upcoming sports festival and the U.S.J attack. "What you are saying is that this child knocked out a hundred villains and took down a monster made to kill All Might?" "Yes he truly seems to be out of this world" "So about the Sports Festival.."

"Yes we will still be holding it this student that defeated the villains was strong enough to stop a superhuman being made to defeat All Might,and on top of that most of the top pros of the country will be there if they wanted to attack we would have enough defensive capabilities" "That is a wise decision Principal Nezu".

After the talks about the Sports Festival they decided to bring in pro heroes to talk about the villains and the child defeating the of the top pro heroes were there including Endeavor,Best Jeanist,Edgeshot,Mirko,Crust,Kamui Woods,Gang Orca,Sir Nighteye,Gran Torino and the Wild Wild Pussycats with some police officers that are in the investigation team.

All the heroes were in an uproar at how the villains could get past the U.A security system when Thirteen walked in."I have the security cam footage here!" He said with determination in his voice "Now we'll find out about what happened in detail"

And with that Thirteen put the USB-Stick into the pc and loaded up the security footage from the U.S.J incident.'I can't imagine what power this child has' was all Sir Nighteye thiught about before looking at the projector screen.

They all saw a static image which turned to the U.S.J security camera over the entrance where the students were standing while the portal opened and the villains came out."This is the so called League of Villains"

Then everyone saw the Nomu "S-so this thing is as strong as All Might" said Mirko with a scared voice "It was defeated by a child so i wouldnt say so"Endeavor said confidently

They watched the footage when it switched to Izuku showing him activating his 'Godmode' as he told the others to get away from him all pro heroes wer shocked and most of them were in fear that a child emitted the same aura as some big time villains.

They saw the blur going past his classmates and saw the impact he had created at the other side of the U.S.J which truly let them question if Izuku was stronger than most pro' they saw the next explosion and the object flying into the other direction all of them thought about the strength about the boy.

All of them thought that he was stronger than them except for Endeavor who was too confident in his abilities,until they saw that there wasnt the Nomu stuck in the wall but Izuku of them were shocked to see him in this state and even Endeavor was taken back by this.

All of the pro heroes wished to be there and help them out but they knew that it is impossible to turn back the camera view switched to the main one above the students showing the students and villains.

"Nomu,kill the students" was all the heroes heard and they feared for their lives All Might would just appear and take out the monster but that didnt Nomu now stood infront of Uraraka and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

The Nomu would have taken only a second to kill Uraraka but it just exploded into a thousand pieces while leaving a big puddle of blood."WHAT HAPPENED"was the reaction of everyone that hadnt seen the scene before.

They all just saw Izuku standing behind the Nomu screaming "**_I won't let you hurt anyone!_** "What the hell is this power?" some of the pro's asked scared while others were filled with happiness that he took down the villain.

But that didnt last for long as the Nomu healed back up 'All Might/I would have had big problems with taking down that monster' was the thought that everyone had in mind but was too scared to say it out loud.

When the Nomu tried to punch Izuku they saw the cracks and shockwave Izuku formed just by jumping and everyone wanted to know how he got so the school alarm went of and Izuku gave it his 100% and hit the Nomu into the ground leaving the other villains unconscious just by the shockwave itself.

The heroes and police officers had one question in mind 'Is he actually as strong as All Might/me' but only All Might knew that he definitely is stronger than they saw Izuku falling and Uraraka trying to catch him but was happy as All Might got him in the last second.

"He knocked out 121 villains and killed that so called Nomu in less than 2 minutes"The police officer said as everyone was shocked at that statement that a child had broken their personal bests and records that they set at defeating the most villains in the least time.

"How strong do you think he is?"Endeavor said with some concern in his voice "His file says his Quirk is an... S rank..." everyone was speechless at this as only All Might and one other person in the world were ever ranked S class.

"I don't know how strong he is" said the police officer 'Maybe in my prime I would have had a chance but not Midoriya is definitely stronger than me..'All Might thought happy that his successor was already one of the strongest heroes out there.

Everyone just looked down at how a 15 year old student could now be the strongest hero in existence."We want to conduct an experiment with Midoriya and the pro heroes that are currently here." "Whats the experiment about?"Kamui Woods asked

"We want to let Izuku Midoriya fight all pro heroes that are here at once to determine the pure strength that he has" all pro heroes thought about how that would work out but all of them agreed to participate.

"Good then this is decided,we will ask Midoriya about it and hope that he agrees to test where his boundaries are" Everyone went home at that statement except for All Might,Sir Nighteye,Gran Torino and Detective Naomasa

"So you gave him One for All,Toshinori?" "Yes he is a true hero in my eyes" "He definitely is strong"said Nighteye "the thing is ... he... he..." "Spit it out Toshinori!"Gran Torino said hitting him over the head with his walking stick. "he didnt even use One for All in that fight until the end..." "So you are suggesting that he is way stronger than anyone ever thought?" "yes"

All Might and the others talked in private about Izuku and how strong he is.

Izuku was walking home when he saw his mother already waiting at the door of their home"**IZU-IZUKU!ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!**"his mother screamed while hugging him so hard even he wasnt strong enough to get out of the bear hug

"Y-yeah im fine" "thank kami*****!I made Katsudon,your favourite." "Thanks mom" Izuku went into his room to get a new pair of pants and a new shirt as his were still stained with phone buzzed as he was changing.

He looked at his phone as he saw a couple messages from Iida,Tsuyu,Kirishima,Tokoyami and most importantly for Izuku many messages from Uraraka.**'**Are you okay?**'** **'**Please send me a message when you are home**' **Izuku blushed at the messages fro Uraraka but he decided he would need more time to answer her.

Izuku ate dinner with his mother after that he started messaging everyone in his class that he was okay and that they didnt need to he started to write the first message to Uraraka his heart started to beat faster,he got more nervous with every word typed.

Uraraka was lying in her bed sobbing into her pillow as she was thinking about Izuku getting hit into the wall his head hanging down and the blood pouring down."I really hope Izuku is okay" she said still sobbing into her pillow.

Suddenly she heard a *ding* she looked at her phone in hope that it was Izuku's message and not the class heart stopped for a moment as she saw the message Izuku˂3:"Hey Uraraka Im good,what about you?"

Uraraka couldnt contain her happyness and started typing on her phone :"Im good too,have your injuries healed?!" "Yeah everythings fine now :)" Uraraka let out a relieved sigh when she noticed that she was floating across her room."I'll be going to eat dinner now and then go to Night" "Good Night Izuku"

As she sent that text she saw that she accidentally called him Izuku instead of floated a couple minutes in her room until her parents came into the room to call her down for dinner.

Izuku was confused that Uraraka had called him by his first name but brushed it off as he was going to eat Midoriya was about to go to bed he saw a message from All Might 'Meet me in the teachers lounge tommorrow morning before hoped that he wouldnt get punished for fighting with the drifted off to sleep thinking about what happened over the course of the day.

*****Kami refers to a honoured god or ghost in japanese mythology


	7. Chapter 7 - Hero Fight

Izuku woke up on the next morning still a bit tired from the U.S.J happily ate the breakfast that his mother prepared,showered and went to the train station after changing into his school uniform.

As Izuku was on the train to U.A. he looked at the news on his phone:'U.A. attacked by villains!First-year defeats over 100 villains!' Izuku was shocked that the media made such a huge deal out of the attack but for him it was kind of logical as it was the top hero course in Japan.

He thought about some things that the villains said 'The Nomu is strong enough to kill All Might' Izuku still didnt know how that was possible but he definitely knew that they werent lying as he felt the punch of the Nomu.

Izuku looked up and saw that he was almost at his station so he got up and waited for the train to stop,after he had gotten out of the train and left the station he met Iida on his way and talked about Iida's brother Ingenium and other heroes.

When they reached the school they were greeted by a lot of looks from the other classes as the U.S.J attack was the thing that most of the classes were talking they reached their classrom Izuku remembered that he had to go to the teachers lounge and meet All Might there.

"Sorry Iida but I have to go to the teachers lounge!"Izuku said while walking faster into the direction of the teachers lounge."Dont run in the school building!"Iida said while making robotic movements with his hands.

As Izuku arrived at the teachers lounge he knocked on the door and was let in by Present Mic,Izuku saw all the teachers,principal Nezu and a police officer sitting there waiting for him."Welcome Midoriya" said Nezu "please take a seat"

Izuku sat down on the free seat next to the skinny All Might and Aizawa."Do you know why we had you come here?" "Uhh I guess because of the U.S.J incident?" "Yes and no first of we want to thank you for helping Aizawa and we want to talk about the meeting we had yesterday,most of the current top ten pro heroes were there and we all agreed to test your limits." "Test my limits?In like another exam?"

"Not like the exam but we want you to fight some pro heroes and the teachers to determine your full you want to see the maximum of your power" "Uhh yes sure!" "Good then this is decided please come to the entrance of the school building on Saturday 10am" "Alright then I will go to my classroom now!"

And with this Midoriya left the teachers lounge and went on his way to the rest of the schoolweek went by pretty Friday Aizawa told them that they have a week to prepare for the sports festival.

Izuku woke up on Saturday at 6am and ate breakfast,went on a jog and trained a noticed that it was already 9am and started his way to U.A. arrived 5 minutes early and decided it would be best if he waited directly infront of the school building.

After 5 minutes he heard Nezu talking to Present Mic which shortly after came out of the school Present Mic took Izuku to the battle Ground Beta where already a go signal was was told that there were some pro heroes and teachers he had to fight.

Izuku was nervous that he now had to fight pro heroes and his teachers."GO!" Present Mic yelled,Izuku started running through the city when suddenly wood came shooting out of an alleyway which Izuku easily dodged.

Kamui Woods jumped out of the alleyway and used his supermove to capture Izuku but he jumped back and caught the wood with his hand and pulled as hard as he could so Kamui Woods would get flung over to Izuku so that he could punch him in the stomach.

Kamui flew back a few meters when a golden blur hit Izuku in the back making him fall to the ground,when he looked back he saw an old man in a golden suit,but when he was about to attack the old man he saw a stamp flying towards him which he barely dodged.

'3 pro heroes against one?!Dammit I need to find an opening' with that he decided to use one of his new supermoves Godspeed*****.Around Izuku's arms there started to form blue lightning which slowly covered his whole hair lit up with a light green aura.

Before Gran Torino could land a hit on Izuku he disappeared and reappeared behind him a second later and punched him into the next building,Kamui and Sir Nighteye looked scared at the pure power of Izuku,suddenly kamui woods saw Izuku's face just centimeters before him and punched him down into the ground.

Sir Nighteye looked in terror as Izuku just took out two strong ex/pro heroes within seconds but what would come next scared him even more... he was he just saw flames and Earthbeast's appear out of nowhere.

Endeavor and the Wild Wild Pussycats showed up just before Izuku could take out Sir Nighteye."Watch out he's extremely fast!"Sir Nighteye shouted at the others but before he had finished the sentence the Earthbeast's had been destroyed,Mandalay and Ragdoll were knocked out.

Tiger and Pixie Bob jumped back while looking for Izuku when he appeared infront of them with a blank look on his tried punching Izuku in the face but he held Tiger's hand up and threw him into the next building Pixie Bob created four of her Beasts which didn't stand a chance against Izuku.

Pixie Bob was knocked out a few seconds later with a light punch against her head all she heard was a "Sorry" from Izuku when he punched her now Endeavor knew that he could fire his flames at Izuku freely.

Izuku turned his head to the right and saw the fire coming at him,he simply held his hand up and the fire went around his body so it didn't hit him at which Endeavor just looked shocked that a child was able to defend from one of his attacks.

Izuku looked at Endeavor with a deadly glare in his eyes at which Endeavor took a step back but before Izuku could attack him his clothes were pulled together so he couldnt move and just fell over.

All of them looked in shock as Izuku just stood back up again now unaffected by Best Jeanist's quirk and before Izuku could be restrained again he took down Best Jeanist and Endeavor within seconds.

Sir Nighteye threw five of his stamps at Izuku in hope that one would hit him to give him a few seconds to get close to him and see his next of them actually hit Izuku square in the face but he seemed unaffacted by it and turned towards Sir Nighteye.

Sir Nighteye stopped dead in his tracks and tried to run to the next heroes so that they could regroup but that didnt work as Izuku took him out with ran towards the exit he should head to and saw a group of heroes on the way he was to fight Edgeshot,Mirko and Eraserhead waited on top of a building and went to attack Izuku.

As Eraserhead erased Izuku's Quirk the blue lightning and green aura disappeared,Edgeshot stretched his body with the speed of sound to knock Izuku out but he just put his arm up and nullified the attack which shocked all of them as he technically shouldn't have a Quirk right now.

Izuku looked at Aizawa,Mirko and Edgeshot while taking his fists into the air and smashing them down onto the ground which broke the concrete beneath him and the building on which the pro heroes were standing.

They jumped down from the building when Mirko jumped up and tried to kick Izuku in the head well knowing how strong he looked up and smirked at Mirko which got a confused look from her.

Before Mirko could kick Izuku in the face he grabbed her foot and knocked her out with a kick to her chin which shocked Eraser and Edgeshot to an extent that both of them deactivated their immediately took advantage of that fact and activated Godspeed again.

Izuku teleported next to Aizawa and took him out with an forearm smash,as Aizawa was falling down Edgeshot knew that he was slower than Izuku and he was right,Izuku teleported behind Edgeshot and took him out with a hit to the head.

Izuku looked down the street and saw Crust and Gang Orca walking into an alleyway to ambush Izuku but he was smart enough to outplay ran on the buildings towards the alley where they were hiding.

Izuku stood above them and saw that both of them stood next to each other and that they could be taken out without a big jumped down and landed on both of their heads knocking out Crust.

Gang Orca withstood the blow from Izuku's foot but was taken out seconds later by a hit from Izuku's arm."**Match End!**"was heard from the speakers Izuku teleported all of the knocked out heroes to the nurses room.

Present Mic,All Might,Nezu and Thirteen came from the observation room,"That was Amazing young Midoriya!"said the skinny All Might "You truly have strength that no one has ever proven except for All Might,You will truly become the next Smybol of Peace!"exclaimed Nezu happily

Izuku was happy that Nezu called him the next Symbol of Peace."You can go home now,thank you for letting us see how strong you truly are." "That was nothing I have to thank you for letting me show you my strength!"Izuku said before going home.

As all of the pro heroes woke up in the different nurse rooms they asked the essential question"Did we win?" they all felt like they knew the answer but they wanted to be sure principal Nezu just shook his head and all of the pro heroes were now either amazed at Izuku's performance or angry that they were taken out so watched the replay and all of them were sure that he would even surpass All Might if he hasn't already surpassed him.

*****Godspeed as it is displayed here is the same move as the one Killua from HunterXHunter uses


	8. Chapter 8 - Training for the SF

As Izuku was going home he didn't think much about the fight with the pro heroes as he was more focused on the Sports Festival and how to train and prepare for the Sports Festival.

Izuku went home and ate lunch thinking about the forest where he defeated the first Nomu and how he could train more fighting styles there with the old training made his way to the forest a bit later and started trying out new moves.

'hmm if I stack One for All on top of Godspeed I could increase my speed even further' Izuku activated Godspeed and stacked 20% One for All to not deal too much damage to the area.

Izuku tried to run with the 20% and broke the ground around him but was nearly twice as fast as if he had just used Godspeed "Alright now I can go faster but I need to find something that makes me stronger.

Izuku thought about different fighting styles and weapons when he got an manifested iron rods and threw them up and created a small tornado around him which caught the iron rods and swung them around Izuku.

They weren't fast enough to kill someone but could have still knocked someone out,Izuku had another idea as he held up his hand pointing at the sun and yelled:"FIREBALL*****" a giant fireball appeared above his hand.

Izuku pointed his hand at a nearby tree and the fireball flew directly to the tree and burned it Izuku wanted something that could be used to not hurt his enemy too much and not kill them like his fireball attack.

Izuku then activated One for All and heated up his hand to the point where it started to smoke and then he hit the next tree which left a brand mark and destroyed it.'This should increase the effect of weaker punches as well so they still can deal a decent blow and won't make me so tired'.

Izuku went on to train with the old equipment that was left there and and he even found some weights to gain more muscles and maybe let him get more control over his Quirk.

Izuku used Godmode and destroyed a couple trees when he reached his limit and felt him slowly losing control over his powers but he tried to hang on a bit longer and he managed to increase his time by 2 minutes in Godmode.

Izuku sat down and drank some water as he saw someone approaching the area and hoped that it wasnt a hero or otherwise he might get in then he saw who it was :"All Might!What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and the last time we met it was here."All Might said in his skinny form "Nezu,Present Mic,some other teachers and I watched you and we were speechless at how strong you are and I have to say that i believe that you are currently the strongest people on earth."

Izuku couldnt believe what he heard "D-did you just say that I am the strongest person on earth?!" "Yes young Midoriya we saw your display of power and its unmatched!Your full power is truly amazing!"

"But I didnt even used my full power" All Might was shocked to hear that Izuku had power to spare "H-how much power did you use?!" "I only used one of my abilities so I would say about 30%" (One for All 5%,Other powers/abilities 20% Godmode 30%,Demonmode 30%,Godspeed 15%)

All Might didnt want to think about what could happen if Izuku used his full power or if he was a villain...

All Might asked Izuku to show him some of his power and he demonstrated the stacked Godspeed and Fireball to All Might "Young Midoriya you are combining multiple abilities to make your attacks stronger,even some pro heroes had difficulties making their moves stronger"

All Might turned into his strong form and wanted Izuku to attack him "Are you sure All Might?" "Yes I truly want to see how strong you have become in the past 10 months!"

Izuku prepared to attack All Might and activated Godspeed with 5% One for All to not hurt him too Might sprinted towards Izuku but he jumped up while blocking the punch form All Might.

As Izuku was above All Might he hit him with a right hook to the face at which All Might Might punched above him but Izuku was already gone the only thing he hit were the tree's above him.

Izuku was behind All Might and punched him in the Might flew into the next tree but got up with ease."I think I should have joined the match with the other pro's then we would have won!"said All Might confidently

"If you think so... Godmode!"yelled Izuku as his eyes turned a a glowing white with his pupils turning a bright gained a white aura which emitted a warm Might was in shock as he felt that Izuku was stronger than before.

Izuku teleported from side to side with such speed that even the fastest pro heroes and villains couldnt match with his Might punched in the general direction of Izuku but was met with his shockwave coming back at him.

All Might couldnt believe that Izuku was strong enough to match his shockwaves but he felt proud at the same just said:"I didnt create this shockwave it is one of my strongest moves 'Full Counter!*****'"

"It deflects the opponents attack and launches it with full power back."All Might was shocked that Izuku could throw attacks before All Might could recover from the hit that he had gotten from Izuku he already felt the next hit.

Izuku barraged All Might with hits from all sides and didnt let him get a single moment of recovery time so he was only in defence and not Might felt that his time was going down and that he couldn't win against Izuku.

Izuku saw the smoke coming from All Might's body and stopped attacking him as All Might turned back to his skeleton form."So I guess its my win?"Izuku said with a happy smile

"Yes I have to say you really are strong Midoriya!" "Thanks All Might" "And for the Sports Festival thats coming up I want you to show everyone at the Sports Festival that you are here!"

"All right I will do that then!" "Now go home and start to train your body more so you can myabe build up your powers as you can only use 55% of One for All right now." "Thank you All Might I will see you next week" "Goodbye Midoriya"

And with that both of them went home and started doing push the rest of the week Izuku could increase One for All by 5% and gain 10 Minutes to his powers before losing control.

Then the Sports Festival came around...

* Fireball is a reference to Escanor's sunshine power

*****Full Counter is used by Meliodas


	9. Chapter 9 - The Sports Festival (Part 1)

Izuku woke up on the morning of the Sports Festival with a lot of energy to spend during the day. He ate the breakfast his mother made him and went to school a bit earlier than normally, so he could talk to his friends about the Sports Festival a bit.

As he left the station he already saw Iida running up to him "Good Morning Iida!" "Good Morning Midoriya! How are you doing?" "I'm fine Iida what about you?" "I'm good aswell. We should get to the classroom now!" Iida said with his robotic expression.

They went to the classroom and saw that most of their class were already in their seats or talking to each other. Aizawa came in after everyone was in their seats and began talking :"Today is the day of the Sports Festival so get into your P.E clothing and wait near the bus."

When they entered the bus and drove to the stadium they could already hear Present Mic hyping up the crowd.Most of the class was already at the edge of their seats when they were in the prep room for class 1-A.

Todoroki approached Izuku "Midoriya" "Todoroki? What is it?" "Looking at things I would say, I'm stronger than you. But... All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he?I'm not going to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you" "But you should know that I'm not going back down this easily!"

Kirishima wanted to calm down the situation:"Woah, what's with the negative energy all of a sudden" But before he could try to help with the situation a bit more Iida came in:"The Sports Festival is about to begin!"

And with that everyone left the room and waited in the long hallway until they were called out by Present Mic :"Now here come the ones that survived the villain attack! Hero class 1-A!" Everyone went wild in the stadium as the students of class 1-A came out.

"Wow so many people,its scary" said Mina "Yeah its really nerve wracking" said Sero. Present Mic announced the other classes and most of them glared at class 1-A as they had all the eyes on them after the villain attack.

Midnight stood on the stage and gave her speech that they should do their best before she had to call up the first year representative:"Izuku Midoriya please come to me on the stage and give your speech"

Izuku went up to the stage as he heard other students talking about how stuck-up class 1-A is. As Izuku stood there when everyone looked at him he started his speech:"I hope that everyone gives their best and can show the world what heroes are made of.I wish everyone in this Tournament the best of luck and may the best win."

Everyone was in awe at Izuku's speech about being heroes and with his speech he even broke the perception of the other classes that saw them as stuck-up and because of Izuku's speech they looked at them differently now.

Izuku walked down the stairs from the stage and saw everyone in the crowd applauding him and getting a thumbs up from his friends. As everyone had calmed down Midnight announced what they would do first.

Many of them were preparing for the Obstacle race by stretching as Izuku talked to Iida and Ochako how the race might work out. They all heard the announcement made by Present Mic:"3...2...1 GO!"

And with that everyone rushed to get out of the tunnel but most of them were frozen by Todoroki who was the first one to leave the tunnel. Most of class 1-A were able to get out in front of the other classes but some of the class 1-B managed to get through Todoroki's ice too.

Bakugo and Todoroki were fighting in front of everyone as they just rushed through the first objective freezing and blowing up three zero pointers. Others had more difficulty with passing the other robots and zero pointers.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were crushed by one of the zero pointers Todoroki had frozen but dut ot their Quirks they didn't die. As all of them wanted to pass the robots they just heard a couple explosions and noticed that the zero pointers were completely annihilated from the waist up.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! THE ROBOTS ARE DESTROYED!" Present Mic announced over the speaker. Then everyone saw Izuku with a white and golden aura around him just floating where one of the zero pointers stood.

All of them looked in shock at how strong Izuku was and some of his classmates were terrified that he could lose control like the last time in the U.S.J but he turned around with a big smile and said:"What are you waiting for? The race doesn't complete itself."

After Izuku said this all of them started to run again and passed the first objective with ease thanks to Izuku. When they reached the second obstacle the students with Quirks that could make them fly past the objective with ease.

When Uraraka was in the air she suddenly felt the urge to throw up and couldn't use her Quirk correctly anymore which made her fall. She thought she lost the tournament and just wanted to curl up in a ball and go home.

But before she reached the ground something held her up, so she wouldn't lose. She looked up and saw Izuku with a bright smile and said with a light chuckle:"Would be bad luck if you fell right?"

He took Uraraka to the other side of the Obstacle and then flew off to Todoroki and Bakugo who were fighting for first place just before the minefield. Izuku saw that they had reached the minefield and decided to have some fun.

He flew directly behind the two and stepped on two mines behind them, they both flew away from the impact from the mine. Izuku laughed at Bakugo but felt a bit bad for Todoroki, so he helped him up when he was attacked by Bakugo.

Bakugo was pissed at Izuku and tried to blast the mines below him to make them explode but Izuku just flew away and landed back in the arena as Present Mic announced that he had won the first Event.

Bakugo was looking at Izuku like he would attack him any second now trying to kill him. Todoroki had the same expression as always on his face and walked over to Izuku :"I'm going to say this once and not again, I don't need your help"

Izuku was a bit confused at that statement but remembered that he helped him up when he was knocked down from the mine explosion. "Alright then I guess this is a full out war now?" Izuku said smirking at Todoroki.

Todoroki just ignored what Izuku said and went back to where he was standing earlier. Midnight then congratulated the top 42 who passed and spun the wheel for the next Event. Midnight announced that they would now do a Cavalry battle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sports Festival (Part 2)

As Midnight as announced how the points were distributed among the top 42 and when she came to the 1st place she got a devilish grin on her face and licked her lips." And for first place we have a delicious 10 million points!"

Everyone was silent and looked at Izuku who had a look of shock on his face and was pale. When they were allowed to choose their teams Izuku was ignored by most people and was starting to panic but composed himself again.

'Alright if I am flying I need to find someone who can fly and help us stay in the air'Izuku thought. He then ran around trying to find Uraraka." Hey Uraraka do you want to join my team?" "S-sure Midoriya" Uraraka was a bit flustered that Izuku wanted to have her on his team.

Izuku then wandered around in search for Tokoyami which he shortly after found." Hey Tokoyami do you want to join my team?" "Of course Midoriya, you have a plan don't you?" "Yes I do" Now he needed to find someone who had a Quirk that could make them fly/levitate.

Suddenly someone jumped up in front of Izuku "Hey you're that boy who is worth 10 million points right?" "Umm yeah that's me" "I'm Mei Hatsume and I'm from the Support Department and want to show my new baby's"she said while pointing at her gadgets.

Izuku noticed a jet pack on her back "Is that a Jet pack on your back?" "Yes it can fly for up to 20 minutes without landing!" "Perfect then we can form a team!" Izuku said happy that his plan worked out.

When everyone was in position the air was almost as tense as the time the villains attacked. Izuku was in front, Uraraka and Mei in the back and Tokoyami on top to defend the headbands with Dark Shadow.

As Midnight announced the start of the Cavalry Battle everyone made a mad dash towards Izuku who just yelled:"Activate!" and Mei's jet pack activated, Uraraka made herself weightless and Izuku activated his flying Quirk and all of them including Tokoyami started to fly towards the sky.

When they were high enough in the air they stopped and waited for the match to end while talking a bit about school and hero's and stuff like that. Mei always wanted to talk about her Baby's but was always cut off by Tokoyami.

When they heard a giant explosion below them they saw Bakugo flying towards them and pointing his hands towards Izuku's team readying him to blow them to pieces. But before Bakugo could blow them up Present Mic yelled:"Times Up!"

Bakugo's face was filled with rage that he wasn't able to beat up Izuku, but before he realized it he already fell down and had to make a lot of small explosions to stop him from falling. Everyone on Izuku's team got down safely though thanks to all of their flying abilities.

The teams that passed are the same as in canon. As everyone was told they now had a one-hour break and that they could now go out and enjoy a nice meal or the students went out of the arena and either went to get food or just relax before the event.

Izuku went outside the stadium got himself some Mochi and went to lay down under a cherry blossom tree eating some Mochi and thinking about whom he'll fight in the next event or what they were doing.

Izuku looked up in the sky and was thinking about his future as a hero when he suddenly heard someone call out his name:"Hey Midoriya! How are you doing?" He looked up to see Uraraka coming towards him.

"Hey Uraraka, I'm fine what about you?" Izuku said "I'm good although a bit nervous at what comes next" "Don't worry you'll do just fine" When Uraraka was almost next to him she said:"Thanks Midoryia by the way do you know where I can get Mochi?"

"You can have mine I'm not that hungry" Izuku said while staring up into the sky again "O-oh thanks Midoriya" Uraraka said flustered that Midoriya gave her the Mochi. Uraraka sat next to Izuku eating the Mochi happily.

Izuku and Uraraka both sat under the cherry blossom talking about heroes and what they would be doing next at the Sports Festival. They were laughing and having fun while Uraraka finished up the Mochi.

When they stood up they could hear Present Mic yell through the speaker system that now everyone should get back in the stadium as they are continuing the matches in 5 minutes. Izuku and Uraraka hurried into the stadium and went up to 1-A's part of the school's arena.

When the next event was about to begin Midnight stepped up on the stand and announced what they would do next and as Izuku already thought it was a Battle Tournament where they would fight in a 1vs1 to determine the strongest student.

As they announced the first Match Izuku had to leave his friends as he would fight a boy from the General Educations Department. As Izuku was about to leave most people in his class wished him good luck in winning except for Todoroki as he wasn't there and Bakugo of course who just snarled at Izuku.

When Izuku was standing in the tunnel he turned around and saw Todoroki standing at the end, and he looked a bit confused at Todoroki after he said:"Don't lose yet I need to prove something to someone by beating you."

But Izuku didn't have time to think about what Todoroki said long because he was called out to stage by Present Mic with the words:"And now comes the student who defeated all the villains at U.S.J by himself!" which got a huge uproar from most of the heroes and civilians in the stands of the arena.

As Izuku left the tunnel he heard Present Mic announce Shinso who was getting up to the battle arena now too.He reminded Izuku a bit of his teacher Aizawa. Shinso stood on the opposite if the arena and was looking at Izuku with what should have been an intimidating stare.

Midnight asked them if both of them were ready to both replied with a simple nod. Midnight started the match and Shinso began talking to Izuku how amazing his Quirk is and that he himself will never be a hero just because Izuku got a better Quirk than him.

It was at this moment Izuku stopped running towards Shinso and opened his mouth to which Shinso began grinning slightly. But when he wanted to use Brainwashing on it didn't work, and he heard what Izuku said:"You can be a hero not all heroes have a flashy Quirk!"

Shinso looked down and rushed at Izuku and tried to punch him in the face which Izuku blocked easily. "So you finally got the fighting spirit going, then I won't use my Quirk too" at this statement everyone in the arena was shocked to hear that he wanted to even out the fight for Shinso.

All Might was proud that he chose Izuku as the next Symbol of Peace. But the fight didn't last long as Izuku had a strength advantage over Shinso. When the fight ended Izuku gave Shinso his hand and helped him up.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sports Festival (Part 3)

After Izuku's match the other matches were either already decided from the beginning or were a mockery as in Iida's and Mei's match, the only match which truly was interesting for Izuku was the match between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu as this was the only close one.

Izuku and Todoroki were called out by Present Mic to come down to the battle arena.As they went down the stairs Todoroki turned to Izuku and told him:"You are somehow connected to All Might, so I have to beat you" And with this he left the confused Izuku on the stairs.

Izuku didn't know what he had just heard from Todoroki but ignored it as he now had to go into the arena. The whole stadium went nuts as the hero of U.S.J was about to fight the son of the no.2 hero.

Izuku stood on the opposite side of the arena directly looking Todoroki in the eyes,it was at this moment Izuku knew what he meant with that he has to beat him. 'His father never got to beat All Might, so he sends out his son to do that for him... what an asshole'

"Todoroki, Midoriya are you ready?" both of them just nodded coldly staring at each other." Then let the battle begin!" Todoroki immediately made a giant ice attack even bigger than the one he used on Sero.

Izuku was engulfed in Todoroki's ice, and he heard Midnight speak up." And the winner is -...". Before she could end the announcement the ice looked like it heated up and it broke with a loud *crack* and standing unharmed in the middle was Izuku.

Izuku looked at Todoroki told him:"Do you really think I go down with just 50% of your power you have to use it all!" "I will never use his side!" "It's not his Quirk! It's your Quirk!" Everyone in the stadium went silent that Izuku was helping his enemy overcome his past.

It was at that moment that Todoroki remembered the same words from his mother and knew that both of them are right it is his power not the one of his activated his flames and said:"Thank you Midoriya" with a smile.

"So you finally accepted your power Shoto!" Endeavor shouted from the stands were the most heroes were sitting." I didn't accept your power it's mine and not yours!" he shouted back "now shut up and watch old man"

Endeavor was furious at what his son said but decided to sit down as it still could be part of his "childish rebellion" as he liked to call and Todoroki were now in for a full out war against each other.

Todoroki shot his flames at Izuku while he powered up Godspeed and One for All 50% and dashed towards Todoroki." Midnight we need to stop this now!" "Yes! They could get themselves killed!" Midnight and Cementoss tried stopping the fight.

The walls that Cementoss made were broken easily by Izuku and Todoroki and Midnight's gas was dispersed by the immense speed both of their attacks carried with them. Both of their attacks met in the middle of the arena creating giant explosion that destroyed most of the arena.

Everyone had one thought:"How strong are those two?" As the smoke was dying down the whole stadium went silent and what they saw shocked was lying knocked out on the ground outside the arena with large cuts all over his body while Izuku was standing in the destroyed arena completely unharmed.

Midnight then announced:"Midoriya Wins!" Everyone in the arena was silent at first but then a giant uproar of cheers for Izuku and went over to Todoroki and helped the now awake Todoroki to the Nurse's office.

"Thank you Midoriya" "No problem Todoroki, that's what friends are there for"he said with a big smile on his face.As they arrived in the Nurse's office Todoroki got healed but had to regain his stamina for the next 10 minutes.

Izuku went back up to his class to watch the next match when he arrived he got a lot of compliments from his classmates. He watched the other matches until it was his turn again to fight against Iida. Both of the students stood up and got best of luck wishes.

As Iida and Izuku were walking down the stairs to the tunnel Iida talked to Izuku:"I wish you the best of luck and may the best win" "Good luck to you too Iida" and with that both of them left to their respective entrances to the stadium.

"And now the match between Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya!" both of them looked at them with a smile and not the cold look from the other matches."Midoriya, Iida are you ready?" "Yes!" "Of course!" "3,2,1 GO!"

Iida ran over to Izuku almost 0.1 seconds after the round began but Izuku just teleported to the other side of the arena and turned around." Guess I'm still faster than you" and with that Iida was pushed out of the arena by Izuku.

"Midoriya wins!" "Sorry Iida but I have to win this" "Don't worry Midoriya this is a battle only the stronger one can win and this time it was definitely you who was stronger" Both of them went back up to class 1-A's seating.

The next match was between Tokoyami and Bakugo which Bakugo won easily as Tokoyami is weak against light.As Tokoyami came back everyone tried to lighten up the mood." Don't worry Tokoyami I think you did great kero" "Thank you Tsu" Tokoyami said a bit flustered.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo please come down to the arena for the final fight!" Both of them stood up and Izuku got best of luck wishes from everyone in their class and Bakugo got none as he just angrily walked off.

Izuku followed quickly behind Bakugo as he didn't want to be late to the fight. As he caught up to Bakugo he turned around and almost shouted:"I will crush you with no mercy!" at which Izuku recoiled a little.

Both were called into the arena and stood opposite of each other with a cold look in their faces." Are you two ready?" both at them just nodded at which the whole stadium just stopped the cheers and were so concentrated on the fight that you could hear a pin drop.

"3... 2.. 1. GO!" was heard from the speaker's around the stadium but neither of the contestants moved." You really think you're stronger than me don't you!?I know when I win why don't I hurt your Mom or Round face up there" Bakugo said with an evil smirk.

'He attacked that girl with no remorse earlier and now he's threatening to hurt someone's Mom he isn't a hero but more like a villain' was the thought most of the people in the arena. Everyones thought was interrupted by an evil aura.

Izuku was standing looking down on the floor with a pissed off look while having an evil aura around him, everyone in the arena was scared that he could have such an evil aura around looked slowly up to face Bakugo.

Bakugo had a scared look on his face as he noticed that Izuku had black eyes and red pupils. "Ba~ku~go" Bakugo took a step backwards as he never heard his childhood friend call out his last name. His body telling him to run away as fast as he can as Izuku moved his foot to take the first step towards Bakugo.

AS Izuku's foot made contact with the ground the whole arena and the grass up until the walls of the stadium were cracked and with the next step Izuku turned the arena into a giant crater. He then lashed out at Bakugo smashing him into the other side of the arena.

Midnight couldn't even talk as she was too scared of Izuku "Mi-midoriya wins" Izuku then turned back into his normal form and the evil aura disappeared. As everyone regained their posture they began to cheer loudly at Izuku winning the Sports Festival.

As the medals were handed out Bakugo was just silently standing on the 2nd place was given 3rd place as Iida had to go away for family reasons. The top 3 got their medals handed by All Might and received a hug from him which was mostly weird except for Izuku's hug.

All Might screwed up the cheer as he didn't say 'Plus Ultra!' but instead 'Well Done!' but otherwise the rest of the Sports Festival went smoothly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hero names and Internships

Izuku woke up 2 days after the Sports Festival ended as they had received a day off after the Sports Festival ate breakfast changed into his school uniform and went to the train station from where he goes to U.A high.

But before he reached his stop a lot of people noticed him in the train and congratulated him on his win in the Sports Festival. After he left the train the compliments and congratulations from random people on the streets didn't stop. He reached his classroom and almost everyone was there.

He sat down and heard that some of his classmates got compliments from other people on the streets too." Hey Midoriya did people on the streets recognize you?" Uraraka asked "Yeah I got a lot of people congratulating me"Midoriya said.

Aizawa opened the door and went into the classroom and stood behind the teachers' desk. Everyone was already sitting in their seats as soon as they had heard the door slide open." Good morning" "Good morning sensei" was the response the class gave him.

"Today we will be picking hero names!"he said trying to look happy. Midnight came into the room and told them how important it would be to pick a good sounding hero name as it will stick with them forever.

Everyone went to the front to show the hero name they thought of not all were accepted by Midnight but as soon as Tsuyu went to the front and presented her hero name and after she presented it everyone got new ideas on what they should do, the others went by pretty quickly as they had gathered all of their brainpower to come up with something good.

As Bakugo tried to name himself more like a villain than a hero everyone in his class sweat dropped at his old personality being back."Midoriya would you come up front and present your hero name please"Midnight asked Izuku.

After Izuku took a big breath in he stood up and went to the front of the class, everyone was now interested at what the strongest person of their entire school was going to choose." The God-like hero:Hypernova* "Izuku said.

Most of his classmates were taken back for a moment that he chose to compare himself to a god but then remembered that he defeated the Nomu that was as strong as All Might and even stood back up from being tossed through the U.S.J like nothing happened even though he had blood stains all over him.

As everyone was finished with their hero name presentation Aizawa woke back up and told them about the results from the Sports Festival:"This year happened something that never has happened before even when All Might made his debut at the Sports Festival." Everyone was eager to hear what that was "We got requests from heroes outside of Japan to get to work with students."

All of them knew that this time it had to be special when even heroes outside of Japan wanted to get to work with students." I will now show you the list of who got requests by the pro heroes and who didn't"

Midoriya - 6,435 Japan/256 Germany/29 USA/12 UK

Todoroki - 4,123 Japan/1 USA

Bakugo - 2,934 Japan

Tokoyami - 360 Japan

Iida - 301 Japan

Kaminari - 272 Japan

Yaoyoruzo - 108 Japan

Kirishima - 68 Japan

Uraraka - 20 Japan

Sero - 14 Japan

"Typically there's more of a spread but our top three stole most of the Spotlight." The class broke out in a giant conversation about how many requests the top 3 got." Shut up"was heard from Aizawa "For those who didn't get any requests you can choose from 40 workplaces around Japan to work there with heroes"

The class was relieved that they didn't have to sit in class while the others were doing hero work."Oh and Midoriya." "Yes Sensei?" "You got requests from the top 5 heroes from the USA, the top 3 heroes of Germany and the number one hero from the UK so choose wisely"

Everyone was taken aback by what Aizawa said and stared at Izuku that he got some of the best hero's in the world wanting to work with him.' Why do so many pros want to work with me?!'was all Izuku could think before Aizawa let the class go to eat lunch.

"So have you decided where you want to go Midoriya?" Uraraka said "No not really there are just too many options" "It's of course expected that you have hard time choosing from almost 7,000 pro heroes" Iida told both of them.

They went into the cafeteria got their food and sat down talking and eating. When they went back into their classroom Izuku looked at whom he got requests by and saw someone who got his attention 'The Invincible hero:Ban seems interesting I think I'll go with him'

Izuku wrote Ban's name onto the paper and went home as school was now over.'I wonder what type of person this Ban is'.

Izuku woke up and went to school when he arrived he saw Aizawa standing next to a bunch of cases with numbers on which he identified as their hero suit cases as he got closer to them.

"Good morning Midoriya you're the first one so you can grab your case and go to this address." "Thanks Aizawa" "Oh and look after Iida he went with Manual in Hosu I think you know what I mean" "I really hope its just a coincidence but I will look after him don't worry"

Izuku went his way to go and find the address given to him by Aizawa, he had to walk for 20 minutes to the main train station of Musutafu. When he arrived there he went into the first train that went to Hosu city.

When he was in the train he looked out of the window and thought to himself 'I guess its good that I'm in the same city as you Iida'.Izuku left the train after he reached Hosu and went to what he thought was the address of Ban's house.

When he arrived there he saw a giant area closed off by walls that almost looked like it belongs to U.A. When Izuku pressed the doorbell he waited a few seconds before the door opened he looked at the door which just opened and saw a man looking like he was in his mid-20's.

"Yo you're Midoriya right?" Izuku nodded "Good come on in we are going to have a fight today" and with that he went into the walled off area. 


	13. Chapter 13 - Greed

"You're the Invincible Ban?" "Yeah so what?" Ban said seemingly disinterested by the question Izuku asked but the next question took Ban by surprise:"If you really are invincible how long have you been alive?".

'Dammit I really hoped he wouldn't ask this question, should I tell him that I'm actually over 2000 year's old or that I'm 158 years old like I tell everyone that asks?' "I'm 158 years old" "S-so you're almost as old as quirks themselves?!"

"Yeah what about it?" "Nothing I'm just interested about learning more about you" Izuku said with a smile on his face." Today I want to see how fast and strong you are so give it your all, oh and don't worry about hurting me I'm invincible after all" Ban said confidently.

They entered a building which looked plain from the outside but when Izuku saw the inside he was shocked, it was a fully equipped gym which had weights, machines and a swimming pool."Wow! this place is amazing" was all Izuku could say.

"Now go into the fighting area, and we can begin your training" Ban said nonchalantly. Izuku did as he said and went to the arena styled part of the gym." Alright now give me all you have"Ban said smiling maliciously.

'He really wants me to go all out?!I mean he is invincible but still... I guess I have no other choice now'. Izuku focused and started up God and Demon mode Ban began to feel uneasy feeling the aura from Izuku that could rival the Demon lord's.

Ban wanted to ask him what this power is, but he was terrified when he saw that Izuku had black eyes and white glowing pupils. He could only see the blur that Izuku left behind when he started running towards Ban.

Ban never thought he would get this feeling, but he felt like he was about to saw Izuku reappear directly in front of him, before even a second could pass Izuku punched Ban right above his heart.

**Gore Warning (If you can't read about bones breaking you should skip this part)**

Ban's rib cage was shattered into a million pieces puncturing his already ruptured lungs leaving him breathless. Ban could feel that this power was different from anything he had felt over the years, he was only able to get one thought into his head:'How strong is this kid?!'

His back was broken immediately from the impact of Izuku's hit. At this point ban could only spit out blood. His neck broke, and he felt that a sharp pain was running through his face and broke his right half of the face but due to the cracks being small they healed almost at the same time that they appeared.

**-Gore End-**

Ban hit the ground leaving a giant crater there. Seconds after Izuku's hand made contact with Ban he was lying half-dead on the ground. Izuku rushed over to see the state Ban was in. Izuku thought that he had just killed him as he imagined Ban just couldn't take any damage because of his invincibility.

"A-are you alright Ban sensei?!" Izuku yelled out in shock that he might have killed one of the best pro heroes to date. Ban's arms twitched as his body began to slowly repair itself. Izuku saw this and was slightly relieved that he wasn't dead.

Ban healed completely after 10 seconds and just looked at Izuku in awe and shock that he was strong enough to make Ban scared for his life." W-what was that power that you just used?!" "Um well I call it Demon and God mode"Izuku said scratching his head.

'So this kid can actually summon the power of the Demon and God he uses this power and turns into a villain it could be the end of the world' Ban was only able to think about how dangerous Izuku could be.

"Are you alright Ban?" "Y-yeah sorry I was just a little shocked by your punch"After Ban and Izuku went to sit on a bench outside the gym Ban asked him a question he always asks the students that come to the internship with him.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" "I want to help the people that can't help themselves and stop all evil in this world" 'This kid is the real deal' was all that Ban could think when hearing Izuku's genuine words.

'I think he deserves to know my real identity' "Yo Midoriya" "Yes Ban" "I think you deserve to know the truth about my so called 'Quirk' in reality it isn't a quirk" "Wait what?!"

Ban told Izuku the story about how he got his sin and how he went on to live for more than 2000 years until now, and about how he actually got his immortality and about all the things he saw and did during the years. Izuku was stunned at hearing that one of the top pro heroes doesn't have a quirk but instead is basically immortal.

"S-so you're telling me that there were God's and Demon's in our world?!" Izuku asked kind of scared at the thought of beings even more powerful than the best pro heroes." Yep and all of them are insanely strong"

"Then I have to get strong enough to even defeat them"Izuku said determined which shocked Ban." Well I got a plan but first let us finish this internship, and then we can meet up someday" "Alright then let us go and train some more!" "Not too fast its already 10 pm, so we will go to bed and tomorrow we can see what you can do at your best"

Ban showed Izuku where he would be sleeping and then both of them went to bed.

In Ban's mindscape:"What do you think about the kid?" "He is extremely strong but also brave and is going to defeat all the evil in this world" "What's his power level?" "I can't tell his exact power level but when he used the power's earlier I was able to see that he was around 900,000."

"900,000?! Are you kidding me Merlin?" "No it seems like he could defeat any of the Sins with ease" "He will become stronger I can feel it" "So do I, but you need to sleep right now to find out more about his powers tomorrow"


	14. Chapter 14 -Training and a Dangerous Way

Ban woke up to find Izuku already training in the gym with the weights that were in the gym. Ban watched Izuku and noticed that he wasn't even sweating while working out. Izuku finished after the 1 hour he was in the gym.

Izuku went on to train some fighting style's and different power combinations to determine some that won't kill his enemies on impact. Ban watched Izuku try his new style's and was fairly impressed 'this kid can just simply make new fighting style's out of thin air' was all Ban could think of before Izuku went to the exit of the gym.

When Izuku went to get out of the gym he saw Ban looking at him:"Morning Ban how are you?" "I'm alright,I see you're already training but don't overwork yourself you will need it tonight" "What are we doing tonight?" "Don't worry you'll see soon enough"

Ban and Izuku trained for a couple hours until Ban got them food and Izuku where they would be going:"Yo Izuku get your hero costume we are going out" "Alright but where are we going?" "To the bad side of town to find some villains to arrest"

'Perfect then I might be able to find Iida and can keep him from doing something stupid'Izuku sighed at the thought that Iida could go for revenge for his brother. Izuku grabbed his costume and put it on. He went outside the house where he was staying at and met up with Ban at the main entrance of the sealed off area.

Ban was waiting for Izuku in his standard hero outfit which looked like it had been through a lot.(Ban wears the same clothes as in Seven Deadly Sins except that he has a utility belt with some smoke and flash grenades and some other things)They began to slowly walk to the area that they wanted to patrol for some time.

Izuku had a bad feeling that something was up tonight and hoped that he is wrong about the feeling he has." We will be there in 10 minutes don't worr- "Izuku saw a villain with a knife jump out of an in his hand that was stuck in Ban's throat "BAN!" "You foolish heroes believe you are immortal or something!"the crazy villain screamed at Ban and Izuku.

Ban turned his head 90 degrees to see who attacked him and saw a middle-aged man"Good joke I'm actually immortal" The villain was in shock that Ban didn't die but wanted to complete his mission just like his idol Stain, so he stabbed him 2 more times in the throat before Izuku kicked him into the next wall and knocked him out.

"Nice one Izuku" "Thanks" Ban pulled out the knife from his throat looked at it and saw that it began to vanish 'seems to be his quirk' He pulled out a pair handcuffs from his utility belt and brought the villain with Izuku's help to the next police station which was only a block away.

Ban opened the door to the police station and looked at the receptionist who gave him a confused look as he held the door open for seemingly nobody." Can I help you?"the receptionist said still slightly confused by Ban's behavior.

Izuku came up the stairs carrying the villain on his back and finally entered the police station the receptionist saw that a child was carrying an unconscious man on his back."I'm sorry but I will have to arrest you for vigila-" Ban held out his pro hero license and the receptionist stopped mid sentence.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you are a pro hero" "No worries, we got attacked by that guy, and he seems to have some kind of quirk that can create a sort of ghost knife" "Alright I will put him into one of our cell's" "What is your hero name?" "Ban" "Ban? You're the number one hero in the UK?" "Yeah what about it?" "I'm sorry I was just a bit shocked"

"And who is that boy?" "Izuku Midoriya, He's doing an Internship with me" "Ah I see, good everything is noted you can go now if you wish" "Alright, bye" "Thank you for imprisoning him"Izuku said with a bow.' This kid will probably be a popular hero when he gets his pro license'

Ban and Izuku continued their journey to the dangerous part of town when Izuku asked a question:"Are we already in the dangerous part of the town?" "No definitely not but since that hero killer Stain became active we had a lot of people that tried to copy his style and his ideals"

"His ideals? What do you mean by that?" "His ideals would be perfect if he represented them as a hero, but he uses his powers to kill heroes and spread his belief by that, he wants that only the true heroes should be allowed to use their quirks in public although the only one he sees as a true hero is All Might"

"I see, so he wants to eliminate all heroes that do the job for the fame and money,it would be indeed noble as a hero to show the world what it means to be a true hero but purging the false heroes is just wrong they still save people from getting killed by villains or disasters"

"Yeah its messed up but that's why I actually wanted to go here" "Why do you think that he will show up here next?" "The police confirmed his scheme, and he should appear here next" "So you want to go in and take him down" "Yeah sort of,I actually want to have you take him down as it will be great training for you"

"Y-you want me to take down the hero killer?!" "Yep you're strong enough to take him down, and also I saw you're fight against the other pro heroes in the testing ground" "You saw it?" "Did you even listen?! And I have to say even I couldn't have taken down that many pro heroes, so I will see you as the future No.1 hero so you better not waste your potential and just sit around lazily, you heard me?"

Izuku was on the verge of crying as he heard that Ban believed in him to be the next No.1 pro hero "T-thank your Ban!I will not disappoint you!" "Perfect and now get ready and sharpen your senses, we arrived"Ban said looking around them to spot any potential enemies.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Hosu Incident

Ban and Izuku were walking around Hosu looking for any small-time villains but also the big one's that could cause massive havoc and also the most valuable target in their eyes... The hero killer Stain.

"I really hope we can get him before he gets his next target" "Don't worry we will be fast enough"It was at this moment that they heard a giant explosion a couple hundred meters away from them, by instinct both of them ran towards the explosion.

When they arrived where the explosion went off they saw Manual and some other heroes fighting noticed Manual and remembered that Iida should be interning with him." Stay back I'll take them on" "Watch out! All of them have different quirks" was the only thing Izuku could say to Ban before he attacked the Nomu's.

Izuku saw Manual looking around like he needed to find someone until he heard him:"God dammit Iida why do you have to run off at a time like this?!" 'So he really is this stupid to run off on his own and search for Stain'

Izuku ran off and began to look for Iida and Stain in the small alleyways.' Stain doesn't like attention when going up against a hero, so he should be choosing a fight in the dark'was Izuku's only logical way to go with the situation,

As Izuku reached the first alleyway he began to power up One for All and jumped along the walls at incredible speeds and searched more than 24 alleyways per second only to see 3 people in one of them, Izuku immediately recognized the shining white armor which represented the Iida family.

'Got you'was Izuku's main thought but was interrupted by what Izuku saw next. He was horrified to see his best friend was about to get killed by rushed towards Stain and Iida when he noticed the pro hero Native and that he was injured as well.

'Shit now I can't just take Iida and run... time for a fight then' Izuku jumped at Stains katana that was about to pierce Iida's armor. Stain saw Izuku in the last moment but it was already too late for him, Izuku kicked through his katana breaking it in the process and hitting Stain in the stomach.

Stain flew back a couple of meters before catching himself and grabbing his other swords and knifes that he had on his costume." Quite a strong punch you got there kid but now you better get out of here" "I won't get out of here you're trying to kill heroes for being 'fake' but not all the heroes you're attacking are 'fakes' and some of them do it for the people out there!"

"Midoriya you should get out of here! You'll get kill-" "I'm not going to go and leave you two to die I have to fight just like All Might said 'Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!' "

'That kid is actually a true hero then I might as well make him an offer' "I'll let you leave and stay on the path of being a true hero but if you decline I will have to kill you" "Then you can try to kill me" "Alright but don't tell me I didn't warn you kid"

Stain came at Izuku with incredible speed Incredible at least for Native and saw Stain basically coming at him in slow rushed at Stain with lightning fast speed and punched him in the stomach which send him into the next wall and broke half of the buildings side.

Iida and Native were stunned at Izuku's display of power but Stain wasn't out of the fight for long, he jumped at Izuku and tried to plunge his knife into Izuku's back but was stunned when he turned around and threw stain through the alleyway breaking his knife with his bare hand.

Izuku jumped back seeing a knife coming at him but couldn't dodge the second knife which he didn't notice. The knife hit him in the leg and was stuck there, he knew that if he pulled it out he would die of blood loss before he could defeat stain.

Izuku was now standing next to Iida who regretted his decision to go and look for Stain in his state of waited for one person in particular who he hoped was in Hosu as just as Stain threw his next set of knives a giant ice wall closed down the area between the heroes and Stain.

"Next time send some more Information Midoriya" "Thank you Todoroki, can you close my wound with your ice?" "Sure" and with that Todoroki closed his wound on his leg." I have a plan Todoroki if you close him off the next time immediately take down the barrier" "Alright got it"

And with that Stain ran up to them again and Todoroki did as told and Izuku jumped up to Stain who was in a back flip to avoid the ice that was once reached Stain and used part of his power that would not kill his opponent.

He hit Stain directly in the face and broke his nose and jaw. Stain looked like he was about to die, but he was just unconscious lying down on the tied up stain with the rope on natives gear and Stain's quirk started to slowly fade on Iida and Native.

When they carried Stain out of the alleyway a lot of pro heroes came running their way and saw Izuku carrying Stain. They were shocked that a three children were able to take down one of the highest ranked villains. When they handed him over to the police the three of them were taken to the hospital even though Todoroki didn't get hit by any of Stain's attacks.

When they were in the hospital they talked a bit and went to sleep pretty fast that day.


	16. Chapter 16 - Aftermath and Fame

Izuku, Iida and Todoroki were sitting in their hospital room where they had to stay for the night as the doctors wanted to do a checkup on all of them to see if they had any long-term damage.

"Midoriya, Todoroki" "Yeah, What's up?" "I'm sorry for letting you two down I couldn't see clearly through my rage, from now on I will choose the path a hero should choose" "Don't worry Iida we all make mistakes" "Its just like Midoriya said so don't worry about it too much"

Iida stood up and bowed to both of his classmates when the door to their hospital room opened. Ban and Manual came into the room both looking a bit disappointed but also relieved that none of them were seriously injured.

"Well its good that you three are okay but someone is here to talk to you"Ban said while pointing at the door behind him." This is Tsuragamae, Hosu's chief of police" All of them were a bit shocked that the chief of police was there and wanted to talk to them.

The chief began to talk about the injuries Stain got from the fight with the 3 U.A students and how the laws were put up to prevent public quirk usage from anyone except heroes. "You three broke the law, and we have to punish that"

At this Todoroki looked down and just couldn't contain his emotions:"If Iida hadn't come and fought with Stain Native would have died! When Midoriya went there he saved them both from being killed!"

"I just got the message from Midoriya and went there and only attacked him to help them to not get killed!" "We understand this in the police force, but we still will have to take action against you three" Midoriya was about to say that he was sorry for his doing but got interrupted by a now angry Todoroki.

"And what should we have done? Just let a pro hero and our classmate die?!" "You should listen to him Todoroki" said Ban. "Thank you, Ban now lets get onto the real problem... there was a security camera in place that recorded your whole fight with Stain"

The three teens were a bit shocked to say the least." If the camera wouldn't have been there we could have made a deal and get you out of this unnoticed but now we have no choice but to take it the hard way and give you three your punishment" The teens knew that vigilante actions could get them into jail, but they hoped for the best and that U.A might have pulled some strings.

"Well to be fair we can't expel you or can get you into any major trouble because the backlash from the public wouldn't be able to be handled by the police force, so we will choose a light punishment in this case" The teens were happy to know that they wouldn't have to go to jail but were also worried as to what Aizawa would do to them.

"You should have said that first" Was all that Todoroki could get out of his mouth which got a laugh from everyone in the room. "I have talked with your teacher... he wants you to do extra lessons" "If that's all we're very lucky" said Midoriya which got a nod out of Iida and Todoroki.

When Todoroki and Midoriya got released they said their goodbye to Iida who had to stay there over the weekend due to the injuries he sustained while fighting Stain. As they made their way out of the hospital they chatted about some school things and how they fought with Stain.

When they left the hospital Todoroki noticed a car that parked in front of the hospital. He saw his sister standing next to the car, and she didn't look pleased with her brother "Well Midoriya I think we will see each other in school again" "Yeah see you in school"

As their ways split up Izuku began his walk home which was quite a way. Izuku noticed that people in the streets were looking at him weirdly and talking to others which he didn't understand why they did that. When he saw a store front he looked into the window to see if he had anything funny on his face, but he didn't notice anything.

When Izuku came across the commercial area of the city he saw a giant advertising billboard which showed the news and his fight with the hero killer when he got the idea why most people were looking at Izuku and talking about him.

Izuku went his way when a group of children came running from a playground and one of them said: "That's the one who beat the hero killer!" All of them came running and were standing around Izuku all of them with glowing eyes.

Izuku chatted a bit with the children when one of them asked a question which caught Izuku off guard:"Can you give us an autograph?" "Um Sure! I just need a pen and paper" The one who asked just ran off and came back with a pen and a stack of papers.

"Here you go!"the child said happily. Izuku took the stack of papers and signed one sheet after another until all of them had an autograph. "Thank you mister!" all of them said collectively and ran off back into the playground to show their parents proudly.

Izuku continued his way home with a proud smile on his face that he could make the children happy. Izuku arrived at his home after he got interrupted by a couple people on the way who wanted to either thank him for making the streets safer or just wanted an autograph.

He entered his home and immediately got tackled by his mom who was happy that he was back and not hurt too much in the fight with Stain. He ate Katsudon as his mother had already prepared it for him as she knew that he was coming home today.

She nearly fainted three times as Izuku told her the story of how him and his classmates fought with Stain. Izuku went to bed that evening with a big smile that he could make this many people happy.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Heroes Duty (Part 1)

Izuku woke up the next day and looked out of his window to see that it was a nice summer morning. He got up and put on his hoodie and a fresh pair of pants then went into the kitchen where he already saw his mother preparing breakfast for him.

"Good morning mom" "Good morning how did you sleep last night?" "Pretty good" "Izuku I'm sorry but I got called in to work today, so I can't be here with you today unfortunately" "Don't worry mom I have to go to school anyways I got called in by Aizawa-sensei as a punishment for using my quirk in public"

"I'm glad that you don't have to spend today alone" "Yeah but it'll be a living hell" "Oh don't worry are any of your friends there too?" "Todoroki will be there but Iida has to stay in the hospital over the weekend" "Well at least there will be one of your classmates there" "I guess you're right" Izuku finally said in defeat.

Izuku and his mom ate breakfast before his mom had to leave. He spent the next 30 minutes with showering, brushing his teeth and putting his U.A clothes on. He took all of his school things and left for school. As he went through the normally quieter part of Musutafu he felt a slight rumble in the earth.

'An earthquake?!' Was the first thing that went into his mind but as he heard a faint scream he knew that this wasn't an earthquake but a fight somewhere close to him.' Aizawa will probably kill me but I have no other choice than to do this right now'

Izuku began to run to the direction where he heard the scream from and quickly realized that it was an alleyway that had a bit more space than the one he fought Stain in. He tried to find some heroes on the way he went there but couldn't find any and decided that he had to hope for the best to happen.

He went into the alleyway and saw two people one on the ground and one that seemed like he was half robot and half human. The robot had a lot of guns attached to his body that he probably could switch.

Izuku tried to sneak up to get a surprise attack onto the villain but just before Izuku was in range to deliver a hit one of the villains eyes turned red and his arm extended and hit Izuku in the stomach throwing him into the next wall.

When Izuku looked up he saw the person looking at him with his eye still turned red "So a brat like you tries to sneak upon me? Hah! get lost before I kill you too" It was at this moment that Izuku remembered the other person that was there.

He looked over to that person and saw that it was indeed a hero and even one that he knew. Slugger was his name he remembers him from the day that Bakugo got kidnapped by the sludge villain, he was one of the heroes that couldn't do anything as his quirk wasn't made for this kind of situation.

Izuku got back to his senses as he saw the robo man about to crush the head of Slugger so Izuku used Godspeed and jumped onto the back of the villain and kicked him a couple meters away from him. Izuku looked at Slugger, and he looked at Izuku and said:"Kid get out of here its not worth to die at such a young age"

"I'm not going to leave you to die that's not what heroes are here for"Izuku said completely determined now looking at the villain. "So you choose death over leaving an already dead hero"he laughed out. He activated some sort of booster on his legs and feet that began to form small cracks around the ground.

"Now you're going to die" and with that he disappeared and reappeared in front of Izuku punching him into the building that he was standing in front. Izuku broke multiple ribs that were almost healed in an instant due to one of his quirks.

Izuku stood back up from the hole in the wall and got ready for his first real fight in a long time. He got into his fighting stance and got ready to deal some hits with the villain. "You take quite the punch, so I'll let you know my name I'm Robo" "I'm Hypernova and you are going to regret this"

Izuku took Slugger and jumped back to the entrance of the alleyway "Stay here and try to get someone's attention" "I'm telling you you should run away" "And I already made my decision" and with that he ran deeper into the alleyway and began to jump along the sides of the buildings.

Robo was already on his feet when Izuku ran into his direction. "Mechanical Evolution" he roared out "Now the fun can begin" Robo began to run into Izuku's direction and created a force field that pushed Izuku back into the wall where he now was stuck in.

Izuku dropped from the wall and landed on his face. 'This one's going to be difficult' Izuku thought but before he could think more about the situation an arm grabbed his back and lifted him up. When Izuku looked in front of him he saw that there was an extended arm coming out of the villains back.

The arm smashed Izuku back and forth between the buildings breaking a lot of bones in his body so many in fact that his healing quirk began to slow down and at this point it took more than 25 seconds to heal one bone. Izuku was dropped by the arm and it retracted.

The villain started walking slowly to Izuku and laughed at the sight that Izuku currently was, lying in a puddle of his own blood. Izuku's bones were now healed to a point where he could move again and stood back up and looked at the villain.

"Rage mode" Izuku muttered "What did you brat say? Can't talk anymore or what" Around Izuku small red cracks started to form and began to increase in size. Izuku looked up at Robo with now red and black eyes "You chose the wrong hero to fight today"


	18. Chapter 18 - A Heroes Duty (Part 2)

Izuku jumped at Robo with a lot more force than his usual attacks and kicked Robo along the alleyway and into the ground, but he just stood back up and looked at Izuku. "So you still got a little fight left,I like that"

Robo's eyes began to light up in a bright red and focused on Izuku "Now you're going to die" he disappeared and reappeared in front of Izuku punching him in the got stuck into the ground his head barely sticking out of the ground.

Izuku struggled to free himself but got it done just before Robo could reach him. He tried grabbing the villain but was quickly punched in the stomach by one of his arms hit the wall and grabbed his stomach, he felt like he would throw up.

Izuku was now bleeding from his eyes and the red and black was slowly fading away. "Dammit that was Rage mode" Izuku tried standing up but could barely stay on his feet. "Just give up and die kid" Robo charged at Izuku who now was lying on the ground again but then an Image popped into his head, and he saw Uraraka and his mom at his funeral which got him mad.

Before he could reach Izuku to give him the final blow he was pushed back by a black barrier that was formed around Izuku."I won't die" Izuku stood back up as if nothing happened. Darkness formed around him and created a symbol on his forehead* a wing made out of darkness formed around his left arm.

Izuku looked at him with dead eyes and began to slowly walk up to him "W-what are you?!" "I'm a god and you made the worst mistake in your life" Robo fell back in fear of Izuku he could only stare at the power Izuku displayed.

Izuku jumped at Robo and dragged him on the floor while repeatedly punching him in the had an idea if he could get Izuku off him and keep him at range the fight could end his way, so he did the only logical thing for him to do.

He grabbed Izuku with his robot arm and tried throwing him into the upper part of one of the buildings next to him but Izuku just landed on the side of the building and jumped back to where Robo was.

He kicked Robo in the face sending him flying out of the alleyway in the direction where Slugger was sitting trying to get the attention of any heroes or civilians. When he saw the villain flying out of the alleyway he wondered how strong this kid was.

When he felt the aura of Izuku walking towards him and the villain he remembered the kid from the Sports Festival. "Y-you are the real deal aren't you?" was all that Slugger could get out before Izuku disappeared in a blur.

When he reappeared above Robo he hit him as hard as he could and punched him into the was now standing victorious above the defeated Robo while Slugger could only watch in awe that a child had defeated a villain that even some of the top 20 heroes could have had difficulty with.

Izuku's God Mode wore off, and he went back to normal. He turned around to face Slugger and helped him up trying to get him to stay on his called the police so that they could get Robo arrested.

"You surely are a handful" "What are you talking about?" "You beat that villain even some top heroes would have lost against him" "oh that yeah he was pretty strong" Izuku answered with a bright smile.

When the police and medics arrived they began treating Slugger for his wounds that due to Izuku attacking the villain weren't life threatening. The police questioned Izuku about some things when they noticed the U.A uniform.

"You're from U.A right?" "Yeah I'm in class 1-A " "I see the hero course pretty nice but where were you going on a Saturday with your uniform on?" "I was on my way to some extra lessons..." Izuku's eyes widened in realization that he would be going to be too late to Aizawa's extra lessons.

"I'm getting killed" "Umm what?" "I'm sorry my teachers going to kill me I'm going to be too late to the extra lesson" "Oh don't worry we can give you a ride there" "Thank you so much" Izuku and one of the police officers drove to U.A and got out of the car.

The police officer saw that one of the teachers of the school already stood waiting next to what seemed like a bi-haired Teen. "Sorry that I'm late Aizawa sensei" "Yeah yeah but more importantly why did you get here by police?" the police officer intervened "I'm sorry let me explain the circumstances" Aizawa nodded and the police officer explained the whole story.

"So he got into trouble again and broke the law?" "Well technically speaking he didn't break the law he sneaked up on the villain and only acted in self defense after he got attacked by him and even saved Slugger, a local hero on patrol" "Alright this time you get off the hook but your training will still be hell" Aizawa said now focused on Izuku.

"T-thank you Aizawa-sensei" "Now get into gym Gamma" Izuku and Todoroki trained like hell for a couple hours until Aizawa let them go. Izuku was never getting exhausted but Aizawa somehow managed to get all the energy out of him.

When the training was done Izuku went to the train station and got into his train home when Izuku was sitting in the train back home thinking about what happened he opened the news on his phone and read about his fight with Robo.

When he got home his mother greeted him and asked how his day was "Interesting to say the least" "Well that's great now let's eat" "Yeah thanks mom" After they ate Izuku got into his bed and immediately began sleeping like a stone.


	19. Chapter 19 - Wasted Day and Training

Izuku woke up Monday morning wondering what will be the next thing they'll do in class. After he got up and did his morning routine he decided to go to school a bit earlier just in got to the train station and got the first train that was headed to U.A.

When he got out at the train station near U.A, he went to the left where he could already see U.A, after he walked down the street for a couple minutes he could hear someone saying his name behind him, so he turned around and saw Iida highly motivated and Uraraka who wasn't as motivated as Iida but still quite energetic.

"Good morning you two" "Good morning to you too Midoriya" "Morning!" "So you two woke up a bit earlier as well?" "Uraraka woke up earlier but I always wake up earlier, so I can go for a morning run" "As expected of you, now we should get to U.A" "I agree Midoriya" "Yeah let's go but Iida no more running I can't keep up with you"

The three of them headed to U.A and arrived pretty early almost 10 minutes earlier than Izuku had anticipated. When the three entered the classroom they saw Todoroki and Tokoyami already sitting in class. "Good Morning" said Midoriya Tokoyami only nodded as a response but Todoroki was a bit more cheerful than normally "Good Morning Midoriya"

"You're quite cheerful today aren't you Todoroki?" Uraraka asked at his unusual behavior "Well after the Weekend and everything it's good to make some friends I think" he said with a slight smile "It's great that you start to warm up, but we need to sit down and be quiet until the teacher arrives"

"Iida I don't think we need to be quite already we have 10 minutes left we should just not be too loud" Iida was a bit down at the response from Izuku who noticed the flaw in his logic. They chatted a bit on class when the others arrived some joining the conversation or just sat quietly at their desk like Tokoyami and Bakugo.

When Aizawa arrived in the class everyone was silent and waited for him to start the lesson. "Good Morning" he said in his usually tired voice "Today you will be learning for the written test part of the final exam on your own" "How are we supposed to learn on our own"  
Was the question asked by the class-idiot Kaminari.

"I don't care how just learn the things you need to learn Oh and also schools out until the day the written test begins" and with that he left the classroom and the students alone. "I'm going to fail" Kaminari, Sato and Mina cried out "I could help you study" Yaoyorozu said "YAOMOMO!" Mina cried out "Thank you" the three class-idiots repeated over and over again.

Midoriya didn't really need help with studying, so he just went on his way home lost in his thoughts 'If I just had stayed at home my day would have been more effective but still I at least got to see Uraraka' Izuku's face turned a bit red at the thought of him liking Uraraka 'That will never happen anyway why would someone like her like me anyways huh'

Izuku went on the train to his home and listened to some music while he was thinking about what he would do 'We probably don't have long after to train for the practical exam, so I should train over the next week too' he figured out. Izuku looked out the window and noticed that he was almost at his stop, so he got up and went to the door of the train.

Izuku waited for the doors to open when he got an idea 'What if they want to do something like the entrance exam for the practical exam and let us fight against the robots... no they wouldn't do something like this that wouldn't be a smart thing to do of them it would be too obvious'

Izuku noticed that the doors opened, and he left the train to go home when his thoughts about the practical exam came back 'the teachers... the teachers... that's it! We're going to fight the teachers!' Izuku was now happy that he could figure out what was going to happen in the practical exam.

Izuku arrived at home and his mother greeted him almost instantly "Already back, did something happen at school?" "No nothing happened, but we'll have a free week from now on because of our final exam next week" "So you better get studying" "Yes mom" and with that Izuku disappeared into his room.

He sat on his bed reading all of his books and making notes in less than 5 hours "Now that I'm done I think I can get to training my body and quirks" and Izuku didn't wait long to start his training "Mom I'm going out training" "Alright but be sure to be home by eight pm" "Alright I'll be back by then"

Izuku went out of his house and to the training spot that he found shortly after getting his quirk. "Now I can get to the fun part of the training" But unbeknownst to Izuku he was watched by a certain brunette out of his class.

He started his training with some fighting against the dummy's and other equipment which got him fired up. He started to sweat quite a bit and decided to take off his t-shirt at which the brunette almost fainted but now she was beet red.

Izuku now wanted to play around with some power and activated One for All and punched some trees which broke most of them in half 'Seems like my quirks are getting stronger last time at this percentage I couldn't break the trees'

He continued his training for some while before he looked at his phone and noticed that it was almost eight put his t-shirt back on and started a slow jog towards his home, so he wouldn't be too late.

He arrived at home and his mom was already asleep, so he just warmed up some food and went sleeping after taking a shower and brushing his went home not being able to completely process what she just saw.


	20. Chapter 20 - Sleepover (Part 1)

Izuku woke up the next day still sweating like a bullet when he looked at his phone he noticed that it said 28 °C (82.4 °F) Izuku wasn't happy that it was this warm "Why does it have to be so hot today I wanted to go out training again" But he changed up his plans and decided to just keep his training going in the basement.

Izuku got up and went out of his room after changing his clothes and noticed a note from his mom on the counter "I guess she got called out to work again" when he read the note his suspicions just confirmed, and he was slightly relieved that he wouldn't disturb his mother on her free day if he would accidentally drop his weights in the basement.

He did his morning routine again and went down in the basement when he felt the cold air of the basement he was refreshed "Thank Kami it's cold down here" Izuku put on the weights on the squat bar and was eager to break his record today "maybe I can ask the Support Department to make some extra dense weights"

Izuku trained with some light weights when he got the idea to just send an E-mail to the Support Department "They don't have to do an exam I think so maybe I could get them this week already" Izuku stopped his training and went up to his computer and began typing the E-mail when he was finished he looked the E-mail over again and sent it when he was finished.

He went back down in the Basement and continued his training until he couldn't even lift the Bar without the weights anymore. Izuku went up to see that his mother hadn't returned but left a message on his phone:"Sorry Izu I won't be home until 10pm tonight P.S Food is in the fridge" "Well at least I have something to eat" Izuku tried making the best situation possible, but he remembered that he had to buy milk but didn't want to go out now that he had finished training.

Izuku decided that he would have to go out and get milk as he otherwise wouldn't be able to make his favorite cereal the next morning. "Guess I have no other choice than to go out and get milk" Izuku quickly jumped in the shower and got a new set of clothes. "Now I at least don't smell like sweat huh" Izuku grabbed some money and went outside.

He arrived at the store 15 minutes before it would close "Now I just have to hope that the store still has some milk left" Izuku went into the store and noticed a pink skinned girl that was currently looking around the store 'Well I don't want to annoy her and I also have to get milk, so I should get moving'

\- Mina & Uraraka -

'hmm I could get some snacks for tonight' "Yo Ura what do you think about getting some snacks for tonight?" "Yeah lets get some oh, and we also need some soda" "lets get that next first I wanna get the snacks" Mina was dancing along the aisle looking for snacks and taking snacks after snacks out of the shelf and putting it into the shopping cart.

Mina was happy that all the girls in her class could come over to her house and stay the night, so she was now getting everything ready with Uraraka. She wanted to make her sleepover one of the best one's ever after she had gotten all the snacks she needed they were thinking about what drinks to get.

They walked a bit through the aisles and looked for something delicious to eat tonight but Mina noticed someone she didn't expect to see in this part of town it was Izuku who was looking through the shelves of the store.

She knew that Uraraka liked Izuku and decided to tease her a bit "Ura I found someone you might like" "Mina I told you I like someone already" "Oh I know but just take a look at that one" "Alright but just because you wouldn't stop annoying me about it"

When she looked at who Mina pointed her face suddenly became red like a tomato "M-m-mina! I don't like Izuku like that you should know that!" she tried hiding the fact that she liked him but Mina could see right through her.

"Oh you really are bad at lying Ura, I can tell that you are lying just by looking at your face" "Mina please stop it" "Alright I'll stop it but you have to confess to Midoriya someday" "He doesn't like me I already told you" Uraraka said a bit down

"He likes you and you should know better than that! Stop making yourself down over something that doesn't exist, he likes you and that's a fact" "I'll do it someday alright just calm down and let me be" "Yeah just keep telling yourself that"

"Can we continue now? It's getting kinda late, and we still need to get the drinks!" "Then let's go and get our party going!" Mina was now back again in her party mode wanting to get everything ready for the big sleepover the two now were in the part of the store where all the soda's and drinks were.

"Let's get 5 of those and a pack of those and that and-" Mina was buying the whole store out and Uraraka just had to stop her "Mina we should really think about what we get you will have a lot of leftovers if you just buy everything" Mina realized that she was buying everything she could see and noticed that it was going to be a lot more expensive than she had anticipated.

"Alright hmm then just let us get some of those and those" she said a bit down that she couldn't get everything "Oh and remember Momo wanted to bring some snacks and drinks too"

I hope you liked this chapter!I decided that I would add the perspective of other Class 1-A students as well. If you've got anything that you wish or think I could add into the story just let me know and I'll try to add as many things possible!


	21. Chapter 21 - Girls Sleepover (Part 2)

Mina and Uraraka went to the checkout and put all of their things into the bags and went to Mina's house on the way Mina began to dance and sing a bit at which Uraraka had to laugh a bit. "Why are you laughing Ura?" "It's just funny how you dance" "oh come on don't be a meany~" she said while still dancing on their way home

"I'm not mean it's just funny that you are dancing about a normal sleepover" "It's not a normal sleepover! It's going to be the best sleepover ever!" Mina excitedly said. Uraraka had to hold her laugh at Mina's childish behavior back otherwise she might have upset Mina

Shortly after they arrived at Mina's house still talking about what they want to do at the party. Mina and Uraraka entered the house and spread out all the soda's and snacks around the living room. "You really think this will be enough?" Mina said while pointing at mountains full of snacks and sodas.

"Yes don't worry that'll be more than enough for everyone and don't forget we will still be eating dinner later" "Oh yeah might have forgotten that" Mina said scratching the back of her head "Do you have any games at home or should I get some from my place" "Don't worry got everything~" she said with a smirk on her face  
'I don't like where this is going' Uraraka thought as she remembered Mina teasing her at the store about Izuku.

The two heard a loud ring and Mina jumped up from the couch she just sat on and almost yelled "I'll get it!" she opened the door and saw most of the girls from class 1-A with their bags happy to be having a sleepover at Mina's house Uraraka greeted all of her friends "now we're only missing Yaomomo and Tsu" and almost on cue the doorbell rang again and Mina turned around and opened the door again

And as if it was a story both of them stood there talking to each other waiting for Mina to open the door "Good evening Mina" "Hey ~kero" "come in you two and make yourself comfortable" "Mina I brought some snacks where should I put them?" "Me too!" "Same here" almost all the girls had brought snacks to the sleepover

"Well Ura and me got a ton of snacks already" All the girls had a good laugh at the situation as most of them already knew that something like this would happen. Mina and the girls made some pizza in the oven which took some time as they had to make 3 pizzas at a time as the oven couldn't fit anymore

After they had eaten it was now time to play some games "let's do truth or dare!" "Already? Don't you think we should watch a movie first" "Alright but I'll decide what kind of movie we're going to watch" Mina said smirking a little "Alright then what are we going to watch?" "A horror movie!" Toru was in shock "No please I don't like horror movies" "It's not that scary" "And we are all here so it won't be that scary ~kero"

"Alright then it's decided!" Mina said jumping up and down she turned off the lights in the room, and then they watched the movie. After the movie most of them were hugging each other except for Yaoyorozu and Mina because either they like horror movies or just don't believe in ghosts and stuff "Now we can play some games!" Mina said back in her usual cheerful mood

"Alright then let us play truth or dare" Momo gave in to Mina's will, and they played truth or dare they first began with some funny dares like eat some toothpaste and drink cola after that or to send stupid voice messages to others in their class. It was often dared to send something to Bakugo as they would get angry texts or voice messages back from him.

But the truths and dares got progressively harder and more embarrassing to for an example Tsuyu had to tie her tongue around Jiro's earphone jacks for the rest of the round when it finally was Mina's turn to ask Uraraka she already hoped for her to pick truth and her plan worked out perfectly

"So Ura truth or dare?" she said smirking like a maniac "Uhh Mina are you ok?" "Yep just pick one of them I already have something planned for you" "Uhmm so yeah then I'll definitely pick truth" "Perfect!" Mina jumped up almost screaming Uraraka only now knew what Mina was going to do

"No No No No NO!" Uraraka said which confused her classmates except for some who knew what Mina was going to do "Oh yes Ura baby do you like Midoriya?" when she said those words all of her classmates peaked up to get Uraraka's answer.

Uraraka covered her face with her hands just, so she wouldn't need to face any of the girls in her class "I-i don't know" "What do you mean you don't know?" Mina was now confused "I don't know what these feelings are its just so weird I guess I like him my heart's been feeling all stirred up" "It's Love!" Mina said with a giant smile on her face

"L-love" Uraraka could just say now completely confused at what Mina had said "Yes! It's love Ura! Admit it you love Midoriya" "Alright yes I love Izuku!" she almost screamed out "Don't worry Uraraka we won't tell anyone ~kero" Uraraka was now almost crying that she just had confessed her crush to her classmates

"Don't worry Midoriya likes you too! I'm sure about it" "Yes he seems to like you ~kero" "Uraraka trust me even I believe that he likes you" "Thank you all but can we just continue?" "Sure" They continued to play games and have fun until everyone finally went to sleep.

-Izuku-

Izuku was lying in bed and couldn't close an eye without having his body hurting like hell. He wondered if it was because of his intense training or if something was wrong with him "What the hell is going on with me?" Izuku now couldn't even move his body 'I need to get help' but his eyes were just closing again and again and his body began hurting like hell.

"Ahhhh" Izuku's voice now got more muffled just like his body would stop working until his voice was silent and nothing was heard from him.


	22. Chapter 22 - Gods and Demons

NOTE: For everyone that reads/watches the Seven Deadly Sins do not worry I will try and not include spoilers in the story so what I mention in this chapter and others will be freely made up by me except the parts that have already been revealed by the Anime.

Izuku woke up and saw that he was in a half black and white room with a lot of golden eyes from the white side and red eyes from the black side looking at him. "W-where am I?" "Do not worry Izuku Midoriya you are here with us" "Who are you?" Izuku was in a total state of confusion as to where he was or who was there.

"We are the Gods and Demons of this universe and we will prepare you for the greatest challenge to come in your life" "B-but why help me?" "You are the only true-hearted being in this world and we need you to restore the balance between the Gods and Demons" "I-im supposed to re-restore the balance?"

"Yes the being you have met before is a God that watches over the Japanese people" "How many of you are there?" "About 5000 Gods and 5000 Demons although there are some who don't obey the rules of the supreme one" "The supreme one?" "You will learn about him soon enough"

"Why am I here?" "We need you to become stronger, some Sentinels on earth have gone rogue and are going around trying to kill all the humans and Sentinels that obey our rules you have defeated one already" "Are you talking about Robo?" "Yes, you seem to learn fast" "How many Sentinels are there?" "200,000 obey our rules and 15,000 have gone rogue"

"Who else on earth fights the Sentinels?" "We have chosen a couple of people that have lived longer than you can Imagine and you met one of them too" "I already met one of them?!" 'think... think... Ban!' "You're talking about Ban aren't you?" "So you have the ability to combine things fast in your head not bad for a human"

"But Ban isn't the only person on earth fighting the Sentinels right?" "That is true there are some others and you will meet most of them in your future" "But why did you bring me here just to inform me about the Sentinels?"

"Not in particular but we needed to tell you about the Sentinels and about the balance of the world well for the even more important part you aren't strong enough so we will give you more power" "how can you give me more power?" "We are Gods and Demons we even have decided when quirks would start appearing"

"So you created all the quirks in our world?" Izuku was stunned that he met the beings that created the quirks that changed the world so much "Not only that we are the beings that have created time and the universe itself" Izuku couldn't cope with what he had just heard he was standing in front of the creators of the world

"We know you may be confused but everything will be clear when the time comes, for now you have to wait" "Alright so to fight the Sentinels I will have to become stronger" "Not every Sentinel is as strong as the one you fought but there are some who could rival the strength of Mael" "Who is Mael?"

"Mael is one of the four archangels,he was the only one strong enough to reunite the gods and demons and to stop our Holy War" "So there is a person out there who is strong enough to stop all gods and demons from fighting in a War?" "Yes and he was the first true-hearted warrior we found and now you are to fill that place in the world"

"Why me to fill his place and not someone like All Might?" "All Might has reached his full potential and his heart isn't pure so we decided on the only one worthy to take the role of an archangel" "So you want me to be the last line of defense for the humans" "Yes the role has been filled by angels but now it is time to give the power to a human"

"Thank you!" Izuku said on the verge of tears "But before we give you this power we need you to win against the most skilled fighters of the gods and demons" Izuku was determined now to win these fights "Alright I'm ready!" The Gods were impressed that Izuku's mood changed so fast and was determined to beat the most skilled fighters of the gods and demons

"We want to see your power in action so we created this small course to inspect your ability in decision making and speed" "Alright bring it on" Izuku's face was now covered in darkness when the course was created so he couldn't see it being made "We will release the covering as soon as you wish" "I'm ready, release it"

And with that the cover was gone and Izuku began running towards the start of the course at inhuman speed but for the gods and demons watching it wasn't fast they could see every move Izuku made clearly "he indeed seems strong enough to fight the normal humans on earth" "Indeed even when he can't defeat **him** he will be more than enough to restore the balance"

Izuku ran through the course and was met with a split in the middle where he had to decide which side he wanted to take he looked at the left part and it seemed like he had to jump on a few obstacles that didn't look that stable and when he looked to his right he saw a clear path with tiles that could have unknown dangers below them.

Izuku chose the left path as he could already see what might happen and began running along the left path jumping from wall to wall "He seems to have good decision making in quick-paced situations" and Izuku was almost through the course when the walls got closer together so he just began to run faster and faster

Izuku just squeezed right through the hole that was created at the end and was now at the end of the course "You did pretty well now you will need to fight 3 people that will be you last challenge to get our godly and demonic power" "Alright I'm ready, bring me to them" Izuku said when everything around him turned black


	23. Chapter 23 - Another Dimension

Izuku woke up in a large room and looked around him when he saw a dust cloud forming what looked to be... him? "This is your first challenge you will need to defeat yourself" 'Great couldn't it have been someone weaker?' Izuku asked himself in the head "Now begin" he heard the gods say

The clone Izuku rushed at him and transitioned into a flying kick which he dodged with ease. The clone turned around trying to land another hit on him with a punch this time which he counteracted and hit the clone in the face with 25% of his power

Izuku jumped above the clone and hit him on the head this time with 50% of his power which stuck the clone into the ground where he couldn't move anymore so Izuku loaded up 100% of the power he could control and punched his clone in the face which ended in him turning back to dust

"Well done even if your clone only had 25% of your power it is still a great achievement to win a fight against someone with the same technique as one himself" "So that was me with 25% of my power I really need to get stronger" "Are you ready for your next enemy?" the god asked him "Yes bring me to the next one"

And so Izuku was teleported into the next room where he saw a kid with blonde hair and a green sword on his back who looked a bit younger than him* "So you're Izuku?" "How do you know my name?" "I've talked with the gods and demons a bit ohh and I should say hi from Ban" "You know Ban?" "Yep I'm Meliodas his captain" "Ohhh that makes sense then tell him hi from me" ""Will do but now let's fight!" "Alright!"

And with that both of them charged at each other punching and defending against the punches from the other. Then Meliodas tried kicking Izuku in the head but Izuku flipped Meliodas upside down and kicked him into the ground head first but Meliodas just pushed himself out of the ground and kicked Izuku in the face pushing him onto the ground

Meliodas jumped back and hit Izuku with a ton of punches in the face which Izuku wasn't able to block as he was stuck in the ground getting punched even further into the ground until only his head was above ground level. Izuku was barely able to breathe when he decided to use his full power

"Heal, Godmode, Rage mode and finally Demon mode" Izuku now had the God symbols in his eyes as his body began getting covered by darkness and the symbol showed on his forehead again Meliodas usually happy face turned emotionless "You want it this way huh" Around Meliodas the darkness now formed too

The symbol on Meliodas was a swirl and Izuku had a sword-like symbol on his forehead which triggered something inside the always so calm Meliodas who now was a raging sea of wrath. Meliodas was now attacking Izuku every time he had the chance but Izuku just stood there and took all of his attacks like they were nothing

The gods And demons were amazed that a normal human being could withstand the wrath of the child of the demon king "Meliodas is at a power level of 1.2 million and Izuku is on 1.9 million" "That would be enough to kill 12,500 Sentinels but the rest are even stronger" "And that's why we give him the power so that he can defeat all of them"

Izuku now punched Meliodas in the face once and he flew across the room and hit the wall leaving a giant crater where he landed. Meliodas fell of the wall and landed face first on the ground unconscious leaving Izuku as the winner of the second match "Well done Izuku now you will get 5 minutes rest and then you will fight him" "Who is the next one that I'm going to fight?" "The most powerful human to ever exist until you were born and also the Sin of pride"

After Izuku's 5 minutes were up he got up and was now ready again to fight his next opponent. After Izuku was teleported he noticed a 221cm (7.25ft) man standing in the opposite corner of the room waiting for him "So you've finally made your way to me, say was Meliodas a challenge to you?" "In the beginning yes after I used my full power no" "perfect then you might be a worthy opponent for me"

"So they didn't lie when they said that you're the Sin of Pride" "Just call me Escanor" "Alright then Escanor are you ready?" "Of course I am!" he said laughing at the question "Then get ready here I come!" Izuku knew that this one had to be stronger than Meliodas as he was the last enemy so he used 100% of his power instantly while he was flying darkness covered him and his eyes showed the symbol of the gods instead of his pupils

Escanor saw this attack and just slapped Izuku with his backhand into the next wall "Such an attack won't work on me you have to get more creative" "So you want me to get creative huh" "Yes show me what you got" 'Creative... Creative... I think I've got an Idea' Izuku jumped at Escanor again but this time before he hit him Izuku broke the floor and hit Escanor with parts of the ground that came flying

Escanor was shortly blinded by the floor hitting his face and when he could see again Izuku disappeared but before he could fully turn towards Izuku he got kicked in the face by a flying Izuku who was now jumping around the room like a bouncy ball sometimes hitting Escanor but most of the time missing him

"He is creative I have to give him that" "And to lock down an enemy stronger than you until you have damaged him enough to defeat him quite impressive I have to say" "But now let the real test begin!" "With the power of God let the Sun stand high and no enemy shall be forgiven!" the gods said in unison

Escanor just caught Izuku out of thin air with his right hand and said "Now it's time to get serious" and threw Izuku into the next wall where he was stuck and couldn't move 'What the hell has happened to him?!' Izuku thought to himself he tried pushing himself out of the hole when he saw Escanor growing to a total of 325 cm (10.6ft)

Escanor now looked at Izuku with a deadly stare and jumped at him breaking through the wall into a new room which was exactly like the others. When Escanor came into the room he just walked into the wall and broke it completely Escanor just walked up to Izuku and lifted his arm up when his axe Rhitta came crashing down from the roof and landed in his hand

"And they think you could beat me huh" 'Think Izuku think what do you have to do' Izuku was angry with himself that he couldn't come up with a solution for this problem and when he opened his eyes he saw the axe coming down on him almost at the point where he would be hit by it when a thought struck his head

'I'm sorry mom,I'm sorry Uraraka and I'm sorry All Might' "Now we should do the same for him" "Let the power flow inside him and let his opponents feel the power of god" Izuku now had full control over his powers he just caught Escanor's axe and lifted it up while he was still pressing down on it

"So you have found your fighting spirit again not bad but not enough to beat me. Cruel Sun!" A giant sun appeared above Escanor and flew to Izuku in blinding speed but Izuku just kicked the sun and it absorbed into his body like it was nothing which stunned Escanor "H-how is this possible"

"I'm stronger than you" Escanor was in shock but didn't believe him so he jus brought the axe back down on Izuku but he caught it and punched Escanor in the gut sending him back through the hole in the wall that was made when Escanor punched Izuku

Izuku came through the hole shortly after Escanor could get up on his feet again and it was then when Izuku wanted to end this "Full Power punch!" he yelled while jumping at Escanor "This human is indeed very strong" "Yes thats true Escanor is at a power level of 1.4 million while he is at 5.7 million" Izuku now made contact with Escanors face and he knocked him out immediately

Izuku was teleported back to the gods and demons where he was told that his new powers will show soon enough if he would follow the path to being a true hero so he was now back in his bed just barely conscious again


	24. Chapter 24 - New Powers

Izuku had regained control over his body and looked at the clock and saw that it was already the next morning when he got out of bed he noticed that he was sweating a lot probably due to what has happened yesterday so he decided to take a shower

Izuku showered and did his morning routine when he noticed a symbol on his shoulder which was the same symbol he had noticed when he jumped around Escanor "So it wasn't just a dream... Meliodas had a symbol like this too hmm I could ask Ban about it" Izuku still had Ban's number thanks to the Internship

Izuku called Ban and he answered after letting the phone ring for a while "Good morning Izuku what ya calling for?" "Good morning Ban Sorry if I woke you up but I have something really important" "Then just say it god damn" "R-right do you know a Meliodas?" "..."

"Ban?" "We need to meet up" "Uhhm ok why?" "Do you know the forest that's close to Musutafu?" "Yeah I go training there often" "Good then we meet at the abandoned training site in 40 minutes" "Alright see ya" "Yeah see you" Izuku now had 40 minutes to kill so he decided to go eat something in the city

Izuku found a nice place to eat breakfast so he went in there and ordered an omelet while he was eating a group of girls entered the cafe when he looked around he saw all of the girls in his class when he noticed Uraraka he snapped back to his food and hoped he wouldn't get noticed by any of the girls

The girls sat at a big table fairly close to Izuku and he just really hoped he could finish fast, pay and get to the meeting point but luck had it out for him and Mina noticed him after they got their orders "look over there is Midori!"All of the girls turned around and saw Izuku sitting at a table eating his omelet.

Mina smirked at Uraraka when she turned back to face Mina she saw her smirk and became beet red at the thought what chaos Mina could create when she would call Izuku over "Mina please don't" this gained the attention of the other girls at the table of which most of them knew immediately what she meant with that

"Mina it's not nice to put someone under pressure and annoy them with something especially when it's love related" Momo said in her usual professional style "Oh come on Momo at least let me tease her a bit" "I agree with Momo it's not nice Mina ~kero" "Alright I'll stop teasing her" "Thank you all" Uraraka said relieved

After all of them finished and paid for the food they saw Izuku getting up and going out of the cafe so they decided to see what he was up to Momo disagreed with the others on spying on Izuku but she came with them after they pushed her but she didn't like to be pushed so she just walked with them in regret at what they were doing

They followed Izuku through the city when they noticed him going into the forest "What does Midori want in that forest?" Uraraka remembered when she saw him training there and her face turned red "Now we should let Izu-uhh Midoriya alone" "Ohh what's going on Ura saw something that you don't want us to see?"

"W-what no it's just that we should respect his privacy" "So now suddenly you are on my side Uraraka" "It's just that we have followed him for so long" "Now let's go a little bit further" "No please don't" Uraraka said remembering what happened last time but she was ignored

She decided that if they were to see it she could take a peek too but what she saw wasn't what happened last timeIzuku was waiting for someone Uraraka almost fainted at the thought of him having a girlfriend but Ban appeared out of nowhere "Maybe he's training with him again to get more experience" Momo suggested which made sense to all of them

"What is it that we needed to meet up in person for?" "You said you met Meliodas is that true?" "Yes it was like a dream but it was so real and trust me it's true!" "Do you have any true evidence that you have met him and not just that it felt real?" Ban asked a bit annoyed that that was his only evidence

Izuku thought about what he could do to prove that to Ban and he remembered the symbol that was on his shoulder 'I know what will prove that I met him or at least that it was real!' Izuku said now happy that he could prove to Ban that he didn't lie "Look that will prove it!" he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt until the symbol was exposed to Ban

Ban instantly froze and looked like he just saw a ghost "H-holy shit" was all he could get out "Are you believing me now?" "Y-yeah" Ban was still shocked that Izuku had met Meliodas and not only that but he had Escanor's symbol on his shoulder "Do you know what that symbol means or who was the person before you?"

"Well I believe his name was Escanor he was a giant dude that was incredibly strong but in the end, I managed to defeat him" "Y-you defeated him?!" "Yeah he was there too and after defeating him, Meliodas and a clone of me I was given more power by the gods and demons" "So you're telling me you met the most powerful beings in the whole universe and just defeated two of the strongest people in existence?" "If you want to put it that way... yeah"

"Oh, holy shit... have you tested your new powers already?" "No, I just woke up ate breakfast and called you" "Perfect then you can test your new powers on me!" "Are you sure about that?" "Totally, I mean if you don't have control over your powers and you fight a villain and kill him accidentally your career as a hero would be over" "Yeah you're right so are you ready?" Izuku said now smiling

"Of course!" Ban said happily that he got a chance to fight against Izuku again, both of them took fighting stances "What are they doing?!" Ochaco asked the other girls scared that Izuku might get hurt " I don't know maybe having a training fight?" Mina suggested "Whatever it is we don't have to worry about either of them getting hurt badly"

"And why is that Momo?" "Ban is a pro who knows how much power he can use and he can't get killed so it's pretty much impossible to get anyone seriously hurt" All of the girls nodded at Momo and Ochaco was now relieved that Izuku won't get hurt

**"3" "2" "1" "GO!" **Both of them screamed


	25. Chapter 25 - Fight

**AUTHORS NOTE:Alright today I'm going to try out something new, every time someone speaks who isn't actually there and talking to the others I will add ~ In the beginning and end of the things that are said, if you don't know what I'm talking about you will see it in this chapter**

Izuku and Ban jumped at each other and began punching at inhuman speeds "You're not bad old man" Izuku jokingly said "Don't tell me you're just as confident as Escanor now" "Not as confident but just as strong" "You should watch your step when talking" Ban told Izuku just before tripping him and punching him into the trees standing behind Izuku with full force

~ "Why did he punch Izuku like that?!" Uraraka asked shocked that a hero would be so merciless with a child "I think that both of them are just playing around" Momo figured out "He just punched Izuku through 10 trees and you say that they're playing around?!" Uraraka asked Momo "Yep look at Midoriya" she said pointing at the green-haired boy ~

"Jeez and I thought you would be stronger than that" Izuku said out loud while standing back up like nothing happened "You really are just as confident now aren't you?" Ban said laughing "Now should we use real power?" Izuku asked Ban knowing what he will answer "Of course!" and with that Izuku jumped at Ban who just stretched out his arms towards Izuku.

"Snatch" Izuku fell down onto the floor while Ban was taking his power ~ "What's happening to him?!" ~ "So that's one of your powers? Didn't expect you to put up this much of a fight" Izuku said still smiling "You're just as overconfident as Escanor now" "Don't you assume I'm just all talk" "Then show me before I actually kill you" Ban said smiling at Izuku.

Ban began running towards Izuku and tried punching him down into the ground but his hit was blocked by Izuku grabbing his fist. "So you still have some fight left?" "Not just some" Ban felt the increasing heat that began surrounding Izuku "Do you know what time it is?" Ban's expression changed drastically as he noticed whose power he was using "You're kidding right?"

~ "Why is he backing down he was beating Midoriya in almost every aspect?" Momo asked the other girls "Come on Izuku beat him!" Uraraka said happily as it looked like Izuku was about to win the fight ~ "It's time to kneel down before your king" Izuku slowly got bigger and his muscles increased in size as it was almost Noon.

~"Why's Midori growing?" "Could be connected to his power" Momo suggested, Uraraka was currently drooling at the sight of Izuku ~ "You dare to oppose me? You will bleed" Ban was completely scared as he only saw Escanor once in his 'The One' mode. Izuku raised his hand and chopped down onto Ban's head, but he dodged it just in the last second and the forest behind him was mostly destroyed instantly just by Izuku's hand chop, and he didn't even use his full power.

"Holy shit" Ban said looking at the damage caused by Izuku's attack, but he didn't have a lot of time as Izuku pointed his hand towards the sky while still increasing in muscle mass and size as he said "Cruel Sun" and a Sun appeared above him "Any last words mortal?" "I can't be killed you should know that" Ban said smiling at Izuku who now stood at 2.45 meters (8.04 ft) tall.

**"And who decided that?"**

Ban was filled with fear as there was an axe coming out of Izuku's arm, and he recognized it as Escanor's Rhitta "H-how" "I'm a God" Ban jumped back as the axe was finished and Izuku had it in his hand 'Shit I need to hold him back for one minute I believe I can do it but it's going to be difficult as hell' Ban thought to himself as he tried punching Izuku but missed as Izuku was way faster than everyone he had met in the last years.

"You really believe you're faster than me huh? Then I'll show you what real speed and power is" Izuku punched Ban into the ground and looked at him with pity while laughing "And you thought of beating me?" but Ban wasn't done for and jumped at Izuku kicking him in the chin while trying to take the axe from him but to no avail Izuku just held onto it and kicked Ban off his arm.

Izuku now had 25 seconds left in 'The One' and decided to use more of his power as he didn't want to let his power go to waste "I'm sorry that I have to do this but it's to test out my strength right?" Izuku said smiling innocently at Ban 'You still didn't lose your nice side to the pride not bad... but damn this will hurt'

He lifted Rhitta and looked at Ban still smiling "Don't worry I will make this quick" he swung down Rhitta and hit Ban with all the power he could take from 'The One' He saw that Ban was split in two and the forest behind Ban was completely annihilated by his strike with Rhitta "At least it wasn't destroyed until the point where the people live so no one will see this hopefully" he said to himself

~"D-did Midori just kill him?" Mina asked close to tears "I-I don't know ~kero" "No no no no!" Uraraka said over and over again crying on her knees not being able to believe what Izuku just did, Izuku looked at Ban who was split in two and saw a bit of smoke appear on his body which reconnected his feet first which reassured Izuku that he would be alright and didn't just kill one of the best heroes in the world.

Ban was now healed completely and looked at Izuku who began to lose the just acquired muscle mass "Looks like you don't stay strong forever ha" Ban said glad that his theory about Izuku only having the 1-minute in 'The One mode' that Escanor had "You really are terrifying with that power" "Sorry if I scared you" Izuku said seriously while bowing down "I'm joking you idiot" Ban said laughing at Izuku

~"Don't tell me Midoriya intended to kill him?" Momo said in shock that Izuku had just killed someone "This can't be true" Uraraka said while still crying ~ Ban stood up with the help of Izuku "Now tell me how did you make that axe?!" Ban asked still confused at how Izuku could make Escanor's axe ~"H-he's still alive!" Mina said shocking the others "That's why he's called the invincible hero... " Momo said regretting that she didn't notice his hero name earlier. Uraraka was relieved that Izuku didn't turn into a villain ~

"When I gained this power just now I had this image in my head of the axe and I just made it with one of my quirks" "That's a funny coincidence Escanor has just the same axe" Ban said laughing at what had just happened "That's where I remember it from!" Izuku figured out "So Escanor had his ace when you fought him?" "Yep, it is a really nice axe I think I'll name it 'Bright Rhitta' " Ban lost all the colour in his face and stared at Izuku.

"Is something wrong Ban?!" Izuku asked scared that the fight might has left permanent damage "You even named the axe almost exactly like Escanor" Ban said still amazed at the fact that the two seem like the same person right now "Really?! He named it Rhitta too? That's amazing" "Yeah but for now let's just get home I need some time to think about what just happened" "Alright then I hope we'll see each other soon" "Yeah see you" Ban said after turning around and walking home.

~"We should get home now too" Mina said with the other girls agreeing as well ~Izuku went home after reverting the axe back into air particles

I chose the name 'Bright Rhitta' for his axe as it is a reference to Ochaco's surname 'Uraraka' which means bright, beautiful in Japanese

I decided for Izuku's weapon manifestation quirk to work by converting air particles into the wished material so just a small explanation on how the quirk works


	26. Chapter 26 - Boys Sleepover

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to the games that are in this chapter all credit goes to the respective owners!

Izuku was eating lunch when he got a text from Kirishima:"Yo Midoriya wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight? The others are coming too" 'Sleepover at Kirishima's? Sure why not' Izuku texted Kirishima that he would be able to come, and he texted his mother saying that he would sleep at a friend's house tonight, and she wouldn't need to bring food for him to which she agreed

"Now I need to pack up some things" Izuku said going into his room to start packing up and when he was finished he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time to start going to Kirishima's house 'I could still get some snacks for the party' Izuku thought, so he grabbed his wallet and backpack and went down the road to the local supermarket to get some snacks for the party

Izuku now was on his way to the party when he noticed Iida and Todoroki going along the other side of the road, so he decided to switch sides and went to greet the two "Good evening Todoroki, Iida" "Good evening Midoriya!" "Hi Midoriya" Todoroki said cold as always "So you're on the way to Kirishima too?"

"Yes we just got some snacks" Iida said a little less robot like "Ah cool I just got some too, so we definitely have enough for the party tonight" "We won't be staying up too late as it would be bad for the body and the mind of we don't keep a schedule on our sleeping pattern" Iida said now fully sounding like one of those strict parents

"Iida we don't need to be so strict it's the weekend, and we don't have school the next day, so we don't have to worry about that too much" Izuku said sweat dropping at Iida's antics "I agree with Midoriya you should calm down we won't be doing too many stupid things"

Izuku was shocked that Todoroki would agree with him and not with Iida about going to bed early as it would be healthy "But anyway we're almost there" "Yes I believe this should be the house" Iida said pointing into the direction of the house "Well it's at least the house number that Kirishima send" The three of them went to the front door and knocked it was opened shortly after by their Classmate

"Yo guys what's up" "Not much oh, and we brought snacks for tonight" Izuku said holding up the snacks that he got at the store "Awesome but you're not the first to bring snacks basically everyone did" Kirishima said pointing at the table in his living room which was stacked with all kinds of snacks "Come in and make yourself at home" "Thanks Kirishima" "Good evening everyone" Iida said to the rest of his class

"Everyone here now?" Sero asked the others to which most of them nodded "Awesome wanna play some games?" "What did you have in mind?" "Don't know Mario-Kart first?" "Sure sounds gr-" "I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL OF YOU" Bakugo screamed at the top of his lungs like he was about to kill someone "I guess Bakugo wants to play Mario-Kart" "Alright then let's play Mario-Kart I'll take everyone's pizza orders" Kirishima said

While Bakugo, Izuku, Sero and Kaminari played Mario-Kart while Kirishima ordered the pizzas for dinner "FUUUUUUUUUCK" Bakugo screamed as he lost to Izuku in Mario-Kart "Bakugo Language!" Iida screamed across the house trying to lecture Bakugo Sero placed 3rd and Kaminari fourth as he just looked at Izuku's screen and thought he was winning "That was fun"

"YOU'RE CHEATING" "I was just lucky and got a rocket at the end Bakugo" "Cheating As-" "BAKUGO LANGUAGE" Iida screamed at the top of his lungs through the living room. Kaminari was rolling on the floor laughing at the sight in front of him "You guys are one giant meme with Bakugo being the idiot of the meme" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kaminari and Bakugo

"Kaminari you should run Bakugo is going to kill you" "No he isn-" Kaminari looked at Bakugo and noticed he looked even angrier than in his fight with Izuku "Oh sh-" "YOU'RE DEAD DUNCE FACE" Kaminari began running away from Bakugo "He's going to kill Kaminari" Todoroki said ignoring the others trying to calm Bakugo down

After 25 minutes the others were able to calm Bakugo down to the point where he wanted to hurt Kaminari but not kill him anymore ***DING* *DING* *DING* **"The pizzas here!" Kirishima said coming running down the stairs to answer the door. Kirishima opened the door and paid for the pizzas

"Come here and get the one you ordered" Everyone was doing as they were told and sat on the couch and chairs in the living room "What can we do next?" Shoji asked "How about Truth or dare?" "Yeah let's do that" All of them ate the pizzas and sat down on the floor in a circle and put a bottle in the middle "So who's starting first?" Kaminari asked "What about Kirishima" All of them nodded, and so he spun the bottle waiting for it to land on someone of his class

It landed on Todoroki "Alright truth or dare?" "Dare" "Activate your quirk and force a sneeze with pepper" "Okay weird but doable" Todoroki got up and activated his quirk as Kirishima gave him the pepper mill he put it up to his nose, and he already felt the sneeze coming and when he sneezed he burned Sero, Kaminari and Iida a bit but completely froze Aoyama, Izuku and Sato.

After warming them up and stopping Bakugo from laughing hysterically it was time for the next person to get put into spotlight Todoroki spun the bottle and it stopped directly on Izuku "Truth or dare?" "I think I'll go with truth" Todoroki was thinking what he could ask Izuku when he got an Idea "Do you like Uraraka?" he asked still showing no emotions but on the other hand Izuku turned into a tomato and couldn't contain his stuttering

"W-wh-what d-do y-you m-m-mean T-todoroki?" "If you have like a crush on her?" "Yeah Midoriya just tell us already!" Kirishima said with most of the guys agreeing to Kirishima "Isn't it obvious?" Bakugo asked which shocked all of them "What are you talking about?" "They turn red when they only talk to each other and it's fucking" "Language Bakugo!" "Annoying if you ask me" Bakugo said ignoring Iida completely

"Well Midoriya do you have a crush on Uraraka?" "Yes... " Izuku said quietly hoping that nobody would hear it "See I told you" "Yo Bakugo was right" "Wait if it's that obvious does she know too?!" Izuku asked shocked that it was as easy to figure out for the others "Nope she's just as blunt as you, so I would guess not" "Yeah but now that we know about you two liking each other we won't stop annoying you with it until you two are dating you know that right?" Kaminari said with a wide grin on his face

"D-date?" "Yep come on now it's safe that you two like each other so don't worry about it too much" "Midoriya you know that I will not lie to you so at least believe me and it's just like the others are saying" Iida said to Izuku hoping that he would at least trust him enough to follow his advice "A-alright then I'll ask her out sometime in the future" "Yes it worked" Kirishima said. "What worked?" "Nothing"

_Time Skip 9 hours ago _  
It's a chat for anyone wondering

Mina:"Hey Kirishima I have something to tell you about"

K:"What is it?"

Mina:"Uraraka has a crush on Midori so pay up"

K:"God dammit I'll give you the 500 yen in school on Monday Ok?"

Mina:"Yep alright now you have to see if you can get Midori to confess to Uraraka"

K:"I'll invite all of them to my house tonight, and we can play truth or dare"

Mina:"Perfect see you on Monday"

K:"Yep bye"

_(Time skip end)_

All of them played a few rounds truth or dare and some other games before going to bed. When they woke up the next morning they ate breakfast and left Kirishima's place "See you on Monday Kirishima" "Yeah bye Midoriya" He closed the door as Izuku was the last person to leave his house "So you are right Mina both of them like each other" he said to himself before he got to cleaning his house.


	27. Chapter 27 - Final Exams (Part 1)

Izuku woke up on Monday and was more hyped than usually "Finally we get to do the Final Exam and I can show my new powers" Izuku ate breakfast and put on his school uniform. When he was on his way to U.A after getting off the train he saw Iida on his routine run to U.A "Good morning Iida" "Good morning Midoriya how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" "Healthy as always, are you ready for the Exam today?" "Yep all set and ready to go" "I hope you spent the days off useful" "Of course I did Iida but what about you, learned some new moves?" "No new moves, but I was able to increase my speed although I hope it's enough to pass the Exam" "I believe in you Iida, you can do it" "Thank you Midoriya"

"We should get going now we don't want to be late for the finals" "Yes I agree" Iida said now going to the classroom with Izuku when they arrived they saw that most of their classmates were already in their seats talking and waiting for Aizawa to come in Iida already took his place and waited quietly

"Good morning Midoriya" "Good morning Uraraka how are you today?" "I'm fine what about you?" "I'm doing good although I don't know about the written part of the Finals I didn't study that much last week" "I believe you can do it" "Thank you I think you will be doing great too" "Thank you Mi-" the door opened and Aizawa stepped in and everyone was quiet immediately

"Good morning class" "Good morning Aizawa-sensei" "First of will be the end of term written exam you have 90 minutes time and have to answer the questions just like in the mid term exam I hope you studied and best of luck" after the 90 minutes were done everyone had to put down their pencils and give Aizawa the sheets of paper that they had written "You have 5 minutes before the next part starts"

"How do you think you did?" "At least I got all answers this time, thanks to Yaomomo" "Yeah thanks again that was a great help" "Don't thank me I just did what I can best"

"Put on your hero costumes and meet up at the bus" Everyone got their costumes and put them on before waiting in line at the bus "We will arrive in 5 minutes so prepare yourself for the Exam" the bus ride to the Exam was the quietest the class has ever been as everyone prepared for the final exam "We're here" Everyone got off the bus and was met by the students of class 1-B

"Hey what's going on?" "Yeah I thought the classes had to fight robots and just as a class?" Suddenly all the teachers came out into the open and Nezu revealed the plan to the students most of them were terrified at the thought of having to stay at home and doing extra lessons while the others get to go to the training camp

"We will now announce the Students that got paired up..." Everyone got paired up the same except Sero, Bakugo and Izuku "Bakugo and Sero you will be paired up against Midnight, Midoriya you will fight alone against Aizawa, Present Mic, Snipe and..." All Might came crashing down from the Sky "The last one will be me!"

All the students were shocked that Izuku had to fight 4 teachers all by himself Kendo wanted to say something "Don't you think it's a bit unfai-" "You want me to be the last battle I guess?" "Yes that's correct" "Good decision after your fight with me you will be in dire need to recover" Izuku said shocking the others even more that he was thinking he could defeat the teachers

"Good we will begin the matches now Bakugo and Sero please get into the area 1 your fight will start with the signal" Both of them went into the designated area and waited to hear the signal and when it went off Bakugo looked around him but to his surprise Midnight already took down Sero, but he wouldn't fall as easy as his teammate

Bakugo made huge explosions that dispersed the sleeping gas from Midnight, so he was able to get a few hits in on her before deciding that he had shown his powers and was superior to the teacher, he took Sero with him to the gate where the match ended as Bakugo successfully escaped

"Next up Pony Tsunotori and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu versus Vlad King please get to area 3" When they arrived in the area Pony looked at Tetsutetsu and said in broken Japanese "I distract him and you attack from the side" "Alright sounds like a plan!" "START" said Present Mic over the speaker system

Pony rushed through the streets with Tetsutetsu running on the parallel road to her to not be spotted by Vlad King, Pony soon came across Vlad King who was guarding the exit and when she noticed him she ran faster and extended her horns to hit Vlad with them, but he caught two of them with his hands

"Is that all you got?" "Nope" She extended another horn which grew out of one of the already sent out horns trying to hit Vlad at one of his legs but it didn't work due to Vlad blocking it with his blood which he hardened just before the horn hit him but Pony didn't give up and hit him with the same attack but this time to the head

Vlad King blocked this attack easily too as he had only used his blood out of the right arm to block the third attack but his left arm still had enough blood to block the fourth horn "Are you done now?" "Yep, but he isn't" she said pointing to Tetsutetsu who was dashing at Vlad King who couldn't move as he was blocking Pony's attacks

"Dammit" he said before getting hit square in the face by Tetsutetsu knocking him out "That was a good plan Pony!" "Thank you now let's put on the cuffs, so we win" they put on the cuffs and won the match against Vlad King easily

"Congratulations you two especially you Tetsutetsu you knocked out Vlad King with one punch!" Kendo said as the two came back into the observation room "Thank you Kendo but without Pony's plan we would have lost so it's all on Pony" "Thank you Tetsutetsu" "Itsuka Kendo and Neito Monoma please enter area 6 and prepare for the next fight against Power loader"


	28. Chapter 28 - Final Exams (Part 2)

Kendo and Monoma were waiting at the entrance to a fairly open field that was full with grass that leads into the city where the exit should be located. "START" was heard over the speaker system and Monoma rushed into the area without thinking. "Monoma wait Power Loader can dig holes!" Kendo tried warning him but to no avail.

He already fell into one of the holes that Power Loader dug in the open field. "Ahhh Monoma why do I have to deal with you" Kendo used her hands to test the ground she was about to walk on to look for the other holes that he could have made in the field. When she saw that the hole Monoma was too deep to get him out of she decided to make a run for it as he also passed out and wouldn't be a help.

When she got to the part of the city where concrete was she felt a little bit safer but she still watched where she walked as she almost fell into two holes that were placed around corners she looked around and saw that the buildings weren't too far apart and that she could jump from building to building and not run into danger of falling into the holes.

She arrived at the top of the building next to her and started jumping to the next buidling and so on until she was close enough to the exit where she was confident enough that she could make a run for it and not get caught up in traps but she still checked the ground with her hands but was lucky that Power Loader didn't dig any holes below the exit although she would have been able to make the jump.

The last match was announced by the speaker system as Monoma got carried out of the area by Power Loader. "Izuku Midoriya please get into the testing area 8" Izuku got up from his seat and waited infront of the area not being able to contain his joy of finally getting to show his new powers to the others.

"START" The speaker system announced for the last time today, Izuku walked into the city not really caring if the time was going down or not but he just slowly made his way through the city when he felt eyes on him and sure enough he could feel a quirk trying to mess with him so he looked around him and saw Aizawa sitting on a roof.

"Why don't you come down and we can have a real fight" Izuku said pretending that his quirk wouldn't work anymore. "No need you already have someone coming for you" Izuku turned around but got caught in Aizawa's cloth so he couldn't move anymore and then he heard a distant shriek slowly getting louder and soon enough it hit him with full force throwing him against a wall.

"So that was Present Mic not bad" "Already giving up?" Aizawa asked looking at Izuku who looked like he couldn't move. "Thats really is unfair he has no chance of escaping!" Uraraka complained to the other students and Recovery Girl. "Yeah he is totally gonna lose the match!" Kendo said. "HA just like to be expected of class 1-A!" Monoma laughed out before he was knocked out by Kendo.

"You shouldn't worry too much he is fine" "How do you know that Recovery Girl?" Uraraka asked not understanding what she meant. "When you have seen a lot of villains and heroes alike pretending to be unable to do something you get an eye for that and right now Izuku is pretending to be captured" "But Aizawa is using his quirk!" "Remember during the match with Shinso of class 1-C when his quirk didn't work on Izuku?"

"So you're saying that other quirks don't work on him?" "Yes it seems like that he has some sort of barrier that prevents other quirks from messing with him" "That makes sense why he isn't struggling to get out of it at all" "Nope not giving up, just not caring at all I could easily defeat you all in seconds but I'm wating for something to happen" Izuku hinted at Aizawa.

"Then here comes something for you" As soon as Aizawa finished that sentence bullets hit Izuku and got him to fall down onto his knees bleeding. "Nice one Snipe" "So you give up?" "Just like I said I'm waiting but it seems like you are impatient so you wont get to see it" "It?" Aizawa asked but before he got an answer Izuku jumped up and kicked Aizawa into a building which knocked him out.

"The exam goes on for another 4 minutes but it will be noon in 1 minute, now waiting for another minute shouldn't be as hard without Aizawa" Izuku got shot at multiple times again but this time he dodged it easily as Aizawa's scarf wasn't restricting his movement anymore.

Izuku felt a shockwave which destroyed the windows and part of the buildings along the main road "So this is All Might let's see how good he can keep up" "What's he talking about?" "Does that class-1-A trash actually think he's faster than All Might?" Monoma said now awake again "Just watch him" Bakugo said sounding calm and collected.

"Why are you so composed Bakugo?" "Like I said watch he's going to do something" "What are you talking about?" "I've know Izuku almost my whole life and never before was he this cocky" All of the attention turned back to the screen "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... It's time" Izuku's body grew and his muscle mass increased this time even more than before in the fight against Ban.

All Might jumped along the main road until he reached Izuku who just stood there seeming like he waited for him. "Have you lost your motivation already?" All Might asked Izuku when he noticed a strange thing his shirt was getting ripped and he was growing taller "What's happening to you?!" "I thought I'll show you my new form"

Izuku walked up to All Might now being as tall as the hero. "You seem scared All Might" "What..." When Izuku reached All Might he was towering above All Might easily being 25 cm (9,8 in) Taller than him and atleast as massive as the hero. "H-how?" "It's my new power want to test it out?" Izuku said punching All Might back into the exit creating a shockwave that brought Snipe and Present Mic down onto their knees.

"What the hell flew past us?!" Snipe asked Mic "I have no idea" "It was All Might" Izuku said appearing out of thin air in front of the teachers. "What the hell" Snipe fired his revolver at Izuku six times but the bullets were crushed as soon as they hit Izuku. "Bad decision" He said knocking out Snipe with a blow to the head.

"Do you give up or fight?" Izuku said looking at Mic. "Uhh I..." Mic stuttered out but before he could finish the sentence All Might rushed back to Present Mic and punched Izuku back through the city and into a row of buildings which were destroyed instantly due to the force behind All Might's punch. "Now this is what I'm talking about" Izuku said laughing about the punch from All Might.

"Now I will show you my true power... Sunshine!" Izuku pointed his fingers towards the sky and above him a giant sun appeared which got larger and larger until Izuku stopped it to not kill All Might. "Have fun defending against this" He threw the sun towards All Might who saw the sun and stopped dead in his tracks

"You're kidding me right?" All Might fired his shockwave at the sun slowing it down a bit but he saw that it wouldn't stop any time soon and decided to get Snipe and Mic out of the way of the sun that was coming towards them. "Mic as soon as Izuku reaches that street over there blast him with everything you have ok?" "Alright"

All Might jumped to Izuku and tried getting him with a Carolina Smash from above when he landed he waited while the smoke cleared just to find Izuku standing completely unaffected but a bit less buff than before "So your power wears off?" "Yep but I still have enough to beat you and Mic" "Then let us see" "Sure no problem"

"Izuku has three minutes left" "He won't be able to do it the minute in that his power rises is over" "How do you know that Bakugo?" "Look at him his body is slowly shrinking and it was exactly one minute after he got into his buff form" "But they can't let him lose! He had to fight 4 teachers at once thats unfair!" Uraraka said now crying a bit. "Just watch children he still has plenty power left"

"How do you know this Recovery Girl?" "He will have to tell you himself but all I'm going to say is he won a fight against most of the top pro heroes of Japan singlehandedly" Everyone in the room was in awe that Izuku could have managed such a task even Monoma was silent. "He is holding his full power back although he's laying when he says that he won't hold back" "That's impossible" Monoma said in disbelief 

"I have three minutes left so how about I win this and go home" Izuku said smiling nonchelantly at All Might. "You wish, but your power phase is over" "Who decided that?" Izuku's muscle mass increased again which silenced everyone and got a shocked look from all the girls in class 1-A who have seen his power before and thought that he had reached his limit. "I win"

Izuku walked up to All Might and hit him in the face sending him into the building Mic was standing on breaking it in the process. "All Might you ok?" "Y-yeah" Blood was pouring out of All Might's mouth and shoulder which was punctured by a piece of rubble "For now focus on defeating Izuk-"

All Might couldn't finish his sentence as Izuku jumped at All Might kicking him in the face knocking him out in the process. "Hello Present Mic, made a decision?" "Yeah, I'm fighting!" Mic let out a roaring scream to which even the students in the observation room had to hold their ears but Izuku didn't even flinch.

"Too bad I don't have enough time otherwise we would have had a more interesting fight but now I must go" Izuku explained to the shocked Present Mic. Izuku knocked out Mic with a single light punch to the stomach as he wasn't made to fight enemies physically.

Izuku walked over to the exit his buff form slowly disappearing and when he reached the gate he was back to his normal form and the speaker system announced. "Last exam finished!" Izuku saw the robots from Recovery Girl going past him and into the testing area to get the defeated teachers

Izuku arrived at the observation room but before entering he prepared mentally for the questions that were about to rain down on him. "Here goes nothing" As soon as the door opened Izuku was bombarded with questions from his classmates and from the students of class 1-B. "How did you get so much power?!" "Why did you hide this power at U.S.J?" "Recovery Girl said soemthing about a fight with pro heroes is that true?!"

Izuku thought to himself that this could take some time before answering the first question. "I didn't have these powers at U.S.J they only appeared recently and my power is just like every other quirk except that mine is an S rank" The students who didn't know about Izuku's quirk ranking only stared at him while the others only nodded at the response that they were given

"Oh and about the fight with the pro heroes ask Nezu if you can watch the video I believe they recorded the whole fight and if not I will tell you about it some day if that's not a problem with you" All of them nodded and the crowd slowly dispersed as they were now allowed to go home.


	29. Chapter 29 - A Fateful Meeting

Izuku woke up the next day and went to school where Kaminari, Mina Sato, Sero and Kirishima stood in their classroom telling everyone to have a good time at the training camp while they have summer school at home but before anyone could cheer them up Aizawa slammed open the door. "That's the bell. Be seated"

"Morning. About your Final exams... Sadly we had some failures. As such YOU'RE ALL GOING TO THE SUMMER TRAINING CAMP!" Everyone cheered until Aizawa explained that they still had to take extra classes at the camp and that it would be far worse than summer school. He handed out the camp manuals to the students and let them alone as they had today and tomorrow off.

"How about we all go shopping tomorrow?" Most of them were agreeing on meeting up at the mall except for Bakugo and Todoroki. "Alright see you tomorrow!" All of class 1-A went their ways for today and Izuku decided he could go for a walk home as he had enough time left before he needs to be home.

When he arrived at the city border where it went into a forest he noticed a person with a large arm sticking out of his back which held a knife in its hand and the knife looked like it had blood on it. Izuku moved with only one thought in his head 'I have to help the person getting attacked if that is a villain' He rushed to a tree that was nearby and noticed that the person's quirk looked out of control.

"What is happening?" Izuku asked himself, but he was a bit too loud and the arm turned towards him cutting down the trees that were close to it. "You look like a good snack" the person said with a needle sticking out of his third arm it then dawned upon Izuku. "That's that drug... Trigger!" "So you know about it? It's really fun you feel like you can do anything" the third arm picked up a hero who was knocked out and threw him at Izuku who caught the hero.

"Thank god you're only knocked out and not dead, for now I will put you down over here" Izuku said while putting him down onto the ground but before he could even turn he felt a sharp object puncture his right leg and when he looked down the villain's arm had stuck a knife into his leg. "Your power is very similar to those of the gods who abandoned us, so I have to kill you now!" "So you're a Sentinel too?" "You know about us? That means you have connections with the gods, now DIE!"

The sentinel jumped at Izuku trying to cut him in half but Izuku sidestepped him and kicked the sentinel in the head making him stumble away from Izuku and the fallen hero. "And I thought you were stronger than Robo" "So you were the one who defeated my brother? I will kill you for that but before you die remember my name... Revenge" "So you named yourself Revenge? Seems like it is fitting for you but don't forget my name either, Hypernova"

"Now it's time to die Hypernova" Revenge said trying to slice Izuku in half again but this time Izuku just caught the knife with his bare hand holding it away from his head. "Even on trigger you're not stronger than me" "Just you wait brat" Revenge lifted Izuku up with his third arm trying to throw him into a tree close to them but Izuku let go of the arm in time and saw his opportunity to strike down Revenge as his third arm was currently behind his back.

Izuku hit Revenge with an uppercut which had so much force that he fell on his back and when Revenge had regained his focus he saw Izuku running up to him "Godspeed" Izuku was now covered in blue lightning with a green aura around him. Revenge tried standing back up but was instantly knocked back down by Izuku as he kicked Revenge into the ground again with a kick to the head. "If you think I'm done with you, you're wrong" Izuku said with a menacing glance towards Revenge.

Revenge stood back up looking a bit devastated by Izuku's attack "I'll give you this opportunity once. Give up and I won't hurt you anymore" "You think I care about getting hurt? Kill me if you can" Izuku hit the ground below them breaking a large portion of it in the process and throwing Revenge back down onto the ground but instead of leaving him like after the last attack he was going to finish him for real now "You should prepare to wake up in prison" "I won't have to but you will wake up in heaven"

Izuku jumped up into the air and created a dozen daggers which he threw down at Revenge, all of them hit his clothes pinning him down onto the ground "And now to finish you my super move: Raging Sun" Izuku created a small sun in his hands that would be enough to knock him out but not to kill him "Feel the power of the gods" Izuku threw the sun at Revenge knocking him out due to the extreme pain that he felt from the sun.

When he looked at Revenge he saw small burn marks all over him "Not bad for a sun this size but now I should call the police and an ambulance " Izuku called the police and told them to bring some paramedics as the hero was still knocked out. When the police arrived Izuku was questioned about how the incident occurred and told the police how the Villain attacked him, and he defeated him as self defense as he tried to kill Izuku as soon as he heard him talk.

As Izuku arrived at home he got a message from All Might "Someone in the police force told me that you defeated a villain, mind telling me what was that about?" Izuku told All Might about how he was Attacked by the villain and defeated him as self defense "You can't stay out of trouble can you?" "Sorry All Might" Izuku sent to All Might "Don't worry about it but try not to defeat anymore villains or otherwise you might make me unemployed" All Might sent to Izuku which made him smile.

Izuku woke up the next day happy that he could go to the mall with his class and especially Uraraka. Izuku arrived at the mall looking for his classmates but instantly found them due to Shoji being taller than most of the people there "Good morning" "Hey Midoriya" "Morning" All of his classmates began talking with each other but Momo interrupted them "I think it would be the best if we split up in groups and get the things we need" most of them instantly found a group leaving Izuku and Uraraka standing there dumbstruck.

"So what do you need Uraraka?" "Uhhhh BUGSPRAY" She ran away from Izuku blushing madly leaving him even more confused than he already was "What... was that?" he asked himself but ignored it as he had things to buy for the school trip, so he headed to the first store he needed things from when he felt someone staring at him 'Weird maybe someone who watched the Sports Festival?' But he felt the person's evil intent, and he remembers this hatred from Shigaraki.

'Shit if it's him or some strong villain the civilians are going to have a problem... I need to get the villain out of here maybe he' s going to follow me' Izuku had his plan in mind and moved to a closed off area and waited for the villain to come around the corner and Izuku wasn't mistaken the villain followed him and came around the corner "Want to give up before I call the police or want to have a fight" "You really are aware of your surroundings, I wanted to ask you a question" Shigaraki told Izuku.

"What is it?" "Just wait a minute I can't risk that you attack me" A portal opened up behind Izuku and a Nomu's arm and hand came through the portal grabbing him by the throat "Why you?!" "Just a safety measure and now on to my question, Why is Stain popular and I'm not?" "... He has a goal and is determined to achieve it" "That's smart thank you" "Who... are you?" Uraraka said arriving at the scene "G-get away from him!" "Kurogiri teleport me away" Shigaraki and the Nomu that held Izuku were teleported away.

Uraraka rushed over to Izuku who was trying to breathe after being choked by the Nomu "Are you ok Izuku?!" "Y-yeah I guess so" Izuku said flashing a smile towards Uraraka who just realized that she called Izuku by his first name. She turned beet red and just stood there next to Izuku frozen in place "Are you alright Uraraka?" "Yeah" Uraraka got the thought of Izuku out of her head and remembered what situation they were in just now "R-right we should call the police"

Uraraka called the police and within a few minutes they arrived at the mall but couldn't find any villains as they had teleported away. All the students who were at the mall gathered around Izuku and were relieved that nobody got seriously hurt "Midoriya are you really alright?" "Yes Iida I'm fine don't worry about it" Naomasa arrived at the scene and allowed all the students to go home except for Izuku "Midoriya there is something All Might wanted to tell you he's at U.A"

"You can tell him I'm on my way" "He wanted me to drive you there it seems that they are holding a meeting at the school" "Alright then let us go" Naomasa drove Izuku to U.A where Nezu waited for him to tell them about the accident. As Izuku and Naomasa got out of the car Nezu greeted them.

"Welcome Izuku, I hope they didn't hurt any of the students?" "Don't worry principal they only got me" "And you seem healthy, that's the most important thing right now, thank you Naomasa for bringing him here" "No problem Nezu, I will leave now" "See you around Naomasa" "Izuku if you would follow me" "Of course principal"

"All Might and some officials wished to see you" "Officials?" "You will find out but now up to the meeting room" Izuku and Nezu arrived at the meeting room, Izuku still though about the fact that All Might wanted to talk to him about something. "Are you ready?" "I guess so" Izuku answered unsure what to expect.


	30. Chapter 30 - Chance

Nezu opened the door and Izuku immediately spotted All Might and Endeavor as the two were easily the largest people in the room. "So you must be Izuku Midoriya?" A person in a suit said, sitting along more people that looked like they belong to the government. "Yes." Izuku answered hesitantly at first. "Well please take a seat, this might take a bit."

Izuku sat down as another one of the people talked to Izuku "We are from the National Hero Association, and we would like to discuss some things that have come up in the past" "Please go ahead" Izuku said trying to sound as formal as possible. "Well, how do I put this..."

"As you know recent villain activity has been increasing and it just has gotten to our ears that the heroes aren't able to cope with their tasks, this society will fall if we don't do anything about it." The Government official said hanging his head low. Izuku was shocked to hear that the heroes aren't able to deal with the rising villain activity, but also wondered why he was told all of this.

"That's bad to hear but why are you telling me this?" "We have already taken precautions but the government has decided that this was the time that we would need the help of the students of the top hero schools across Japan." "You want that the UA students fight villains?!" Izuku asked in shock that the government would put the students at such a risk.

"But isn't it too risky to let the students fight on their own?" "We already thought about this and decided that we ask you if there are any students that you know of that are strong enough to fight like pro heroes." "And why me if I'm allowed to ask?" "We were told that you have great decision-making and are the strongest student this school has to offer."

"Thank you, but I don't think that I can help with choosing people out of the second and third years." "Don't worry the strongest of the year will come to us and tell us the students that are ready for hero work." 'Alright, where do I begin?' Izuku asked himself as he went through the list in his head.

"But please mind that we need heroes who aren't just strong but also can give the feeling of safety to the people they are rescuing." Izuku thought about everyone in his year and came to a conclusion "I'm sorry but there aren't many that are strong enough to fight on their own, the only ones that I can think of are Todoroki, Bakugo."

"And which of those do you think could handle situations with civilians?" Izuku didn't know what to say as he didn't want to disappoint them. "I believe Todoroki may be a bit cold towards other people, but he could manage the situations coming towards him, Bakugo is incapable of dealing with situations that would require the hero to help civilians I think."

"Thank you Midoriya, but what about you?" "Me? I think I can handle situations with civilians." "Good, then this is decided." "What is decided?" "Todoroki and you will receive a restricted hero license to fight villains within certain times given by the school, this hero license doesn't turn you into heroes that can go around all day fighting crime, you will have to ask the school for permission first."

"Wait we get a hero license?" "Yes, these are extreme times, and we saw this as our last option so please do not do anything stupid and get yourself killed we will need you in the future." "Don't worry about it, we will do our best!" Izuku said bowing down to the government officials. "Endeavor I believe you will hand the letter to Todoroki and tell him about what he has to expect?" "I will tell him about everything."

"Then this is the last thing Midoriya, you will need to choose a hero agency that has volunteered to be in charge of doing the paperwork for the first years." "Which agencies volunteered to be in charge?" "We have the Purple Revolution army in which Midnight and Eraser Head concluded their training, the Endeavor Agency and the Might Tower." Izuku was stunned to hear that he could join All Might's agency and fight alongside the no.1 hero.

"I will join All Might." "Perfect then you are allowed to leave, tomorrow you will receive the license." "Thank you." Izuku left and the meeting continued about other things the heroes had to discuss. "So I will fight more villains, I promise you All Might I will not let you down." He said to himself, Izuku went home and was greeted by his mother who was concerned for Izuku's safety.

Izuku told her the idea of the restricted hero license, but he was able to convince her and that he won't be in any danger. Izuku woke up the next morning still wondering if he should have told them that Bakugo was a candidate they should consider. 'He is just too aggressive don't worry about it Izuku, you did the right thing'

Izuku arrived at his classroom 2 minutes before the bell rang and entered it, he was greeted by his class who were still a little worried about Izuku's well-being but were mostly happy that he is alright right now. As Izuku sat down the bell began ringing, and Aizawa entered the room. "Well, the first announcement today will be about the Summer Camp being pushed back for a couple of days."

Most of the class were in shock except for Yaoyorozu, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Izuku as they either figured it out due to the previous villain attacks or because they were told about the restricted hero license. "Oh and also Todoroki, Midoriya the council awaits you in the Principal's office." Aizawa said to the two teens which got the attention of the class.

"Did the two do anything wrong?" Mina asked Aizawa who didn't say anything waiting for the two teens to say something about their situation. "What did the two fuck up?" Bakugo blurted out which took most of his classmates by surprise as he showed interest in something. "We aren't being punished Bakugo." Aizawa opened the side panel which revealed the hero costumes. "Thank you Aizawa sensei."

Todoroki grabbed his case ignoring the stares that his classmates gave the two, Izuku, on the other hand, started explaining the situation to the others. "Well, the thing is that the two of us got selected by the National Hero Association to work as heroes for the next few days." The class was silenced and no one dared to talk, even Bakugo was shocked.

"Why do they want you two and not me?!" Bakugo lashed out at Izuku and Todoroki. "Probably because of that attitude of yours." Todoroki said coldly at Bakugo who looked like he was about to explode. "Anyway, you two now get going the Principal is waiting." Aizawa said annoyed that the two of them didn't go to the principal's office straight away.

As the two of them were on their way to the principal's office they met up with the big three of UA with two of them talking on the way to the principal's office. The third of them was silent, just like Todoroki but he looked nervous while Todoroki showed no emotions.

As soon as they reached the principal's office they saw what they thought to be the top of the second-year students. The door opened a second after they stopped talking and All Might greeted them. "Please come in!" He said with his booming voice.

As they entered the principal's office they noticed Endeavor, someone in a pink suit, Nezu and another one in a light blue suit who looked like a government official. "Good morning." Principal Nezu said jumping down from his desk.

Endeavor and the others just looked at the students and stayed silent. "I think we don't have to talk about why you're here, this is Nekugaso of the National Hero Association, he will be explaining the details about the restricted hero license"

"I'm glad that we could get you all to join, I believe that you have heard about the situation we're facing, more and more villains are roaming the streets and that the heroes aren't able to defeat all of them" The seven students nodded, as they understood the severity of the situation. "Perfect, then I am proud to give you this, it's the restricted hero license"

Izuku looked at the license and knew, this was his first step into pro hero life. "Please note that you will have to be in school at least half the time you would normally be in school, when you want to go out and do patrols you will need to ask principal Nezu for permission"

"Why do we need permission from principal Nezu and not some government official?" One of the year-2 students asked. "Because the restricted hero license is your allowance to fight villains during school hours, principal Nezu is the one who needs to allow you to leave"

The students understood the decision and went on. "Anything you want us to do now?" Was one of the questions from Todoroki, Principal Nezu looked at him and thought about it for a second. "The 3rd years can go to their internships and start on their work again, I want you two year-2 students to go back into your class, Midoriya and Todoroki please wait here for a moment."

The 3rd and 2nd year students did as they were told while Izuku and Todoroki were slightly confused. Nezu went into some sort of secret office talking with All Might, Endeavor and the government official. The four shortly after came back into the principal's office with All Might and Endeavor leaving the room.

"Well you two can go change, All Might and Endeavor wished for you two to show up at the front door of U.A as soon as possible, so hurry up now." Izuku and Todoroki quickly bowed to Nezu before leaving to head to the changing rooms.

All Might and Endeavor stood next each other at the front door of U.A waiting for both their interns. The bell rang and all the students were released into the break, a giant crowd quickly formed around the two heroes.

Izuku and Todoroki opened the front door, just to be greeted by a giant crowd that had formed around the top 2 heroes of Japan. Izuku and Todoroki tried pushing themselves through the crowd which was quite the challenge as it took them 4 minutes to clear a distance of 25 meters(ca.82 ft).

When they reached Endeavor and All Might the two were looked at by most students as they were the only ones in their costume. "Now let's get going Shoto" Endeavor pushed himself through the crowd of students with no effort.

"Are you ready Midoriya?" All Might said, giving Izuku a thumbs up. "I'm ready All Might-Sensei" "Here we go!" All Might jumped away with Izuku jumping to the next building, trying to catch up with All Might.


	31. Chapter 31 - Hero Work

Izuku was trying to catch up to All Might which was hard for him at first but later when he had a feeling on where they were going he easily outclassed All Might in his speed. "Are we going to the Might tower?" "Yes! You seem to pay attention to your surroundings young Midoriya." "Want to have a little race?" "Sure, I already wondered how fast you could go." "Alright! 3! 2! 1! Go!"

Izuku stopped dead in his tracks on a building nearby which confused All Might, but he ignored it and tried his best to reach Tokyo before Izuku did. He prepared to jump as high as possible and activated his quirks which would give him a jump boost. Izuku jumped up high in the air, he could now see the first buildings of Tokyo. "Prepare to lose, All Might!"

Izuku focused on one point of the city and teleported himself there. He continued jumping from building to building until he reached the Might Tower, with no All Might in sight. Izuku landed just below the glove on top the Might Tower. A person who had styled bright yellow hair just like All Might stood there seemingly waiting for someone.

When Izuku landed he inspected the person waiting there, Yellow hair, a suit that almost perfectly resembled All Mights and a bright golden star on his chest. Izuku walked up to the person who he assumed to be one of All Might's sidekicks. "Good Morning." "Good Morning! You must be the intern of All Might."

Izuku was relieved that he was told that Izuku would arrive there. "Yeah that's me, nice to meet you." "I'm Powerstar, All Might's sidekick." "I'm Izuku Midoriya, I will be interning here for the next week or so." Just as Izuku was finished All Might landed next to them, creating a Shockwave which startled Izuku a bit.

"Wait how did you pass me?!" All Might was seemingly confused at Izuku's method of travel. "I just jumped up with all my power and teleported to the outskirts of Tokyo." "Oh my, Is there something you can't do?" "I'm not that good at talking to girls." Izuku said, turning slightly red at the thought of a certain brunette.

"Don't worry, I can teach you that!" Powerstar said trying to sound as confident as All Might. "Well for now we should go to my office, there are still some things we need to speak about." The three of them made their way into the elevator which was slightly cramped as it wasn't made specifically for All Might.

While the elevator ride was slightly awkward but the three managed to arrive at All Might's office just three floors below the roof. "Powerstar would you please wait here, I will explain everything to Izuku and then you two can go on duty." "Of course!" Powerstar saluted All Might and sat down on the bench next to the office.

Izuku closed the door behind him and All Might transformed back into his weak form as he couldn't stay in that form any longer. "Alright I think you know the most important parts of doing hero work, don't kill anyone, be nice to civilians and you should be fine." "Yeah we went over that multiple times already."

Izuku noticed All Might being slightly uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" "Well not exactly wrong but Powerstar is a little bit narcissistic, so watch out for that." "Alright, anything else?" "I don't think so, you can go onto duty now, have fun." "Thanks All Might, see you later!" Izuku left All Might's office on his way to the bench where Powerstar waited.

"Hey Powerstar, we can go on duty now." "Perfect! I will show you around the city and hopefully we find some villains to catch." The two of them went back into the Elevator, but this time they had slightly more space. The two began talking about All Might's outfits like there was no tomorrow to it.

When they arrived on the ground floor and the doors opened the others were exposed to the heated argument about which outfit was the best. The two basically talked for 5 minutes until they came to a conclusion that every costume has it's up and downsides.

"You know talking to girls really isn't that hard, you just have to be confident and show your strengths." "Alright thanks for the tips." "You see the group of girls over there?" Powerstar pointed towards the group of girls who were sitting at a cafe. "Uhh, yeah what about them?" "I'm going to show you how you should talk to girls."

Izuku was slightly confused by what Powerstar was planning but he went along. "Hello ladies how are you doing?" Powerstar said leaning onto the lamppost next to them. "Oh my god you're Powerstar." "Yep the real and only one." At this point Powerstar basically was flexing in front of the group of girls.

Izuku felt slightly awkward standing next to them but he noticed something quite unusual, smoke was coming out of one of the alleys not too far from them. "Hey Powerstar I think that-" "Oh yeah, right this is Izuku Midoriya he'll be interning with All Might and me for the week." Powerstar seemingly ignored what Izuku was trying to say until a big explosion happened down the road.

Most of the people on the street ran away in panic trying, the group of girls looked at Powerstar who was stretching a bit and giving them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about that, if the villain comes close to you I will beat him." Izuku got angry as he saw a giant villain coming out of the alleyway, pushing over a building onto the main street.

Powerstar only stood there, his arms crossed not even looking at the villain but rather talking to the girls about how strong he is. Izuku saw people running away from the villain who was laughing at the agony that was in front of him, he was at his breaking point and pushed Powerstar out of the way.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Powerstar was slightly pissed at Izuku shoving him to the ground, but what followed was scarier than any villain he had ever met, Izuku turned towards Powerstar, his eyes black like death, his pupils shining red like blood. "**You are no hero**." Izuku told Powerstar before walking towards the giant villain.

Powerstar was left shocked on the ground, the group of girls quickly ran as they noticed the danger they were in. A news helicopter flew over Powerstar, their camera pointed towards the villain walking down the main street, wreaking havoc. "As you can see the villain is currently going down the main street of the Setagaya ward, he seems almost as tall as Godzillo."

As Class 1-A were working with Midnight in one of the auditoriums on how to properly act in front of the media, a villain warning was displayed and Midnight switched to the news channel to get a live example for her class. "Alright now we will get a live demonstration, take notes of everything you see." "Wait isn't that close to the Might Tower?" Kirishima asked randomly.

"Oh right, isn't Deku-kun doing his internship there?" Uraraka asked, her voice sounding worried. "Don't worry about that, I don't think they'll reach Tokyo in less than 20 minutes." The camera turned towards the civilians running away from the giant monster until they see someone approaching. "Wait thats-" "It's Midoriya!" Kirishima blurted out before Uraraka could say anything. "Looks like I was wrong." Was heard from Midnight.

"Someone is approaching the giant villain, he looks like the U.A student who won the sports festival... And something is forming around him?!" Black mist began forming around Izuku's hands until it hardened into a protective layer around his fists. He walked slowly towards the villain while all the civilians ran away as fast as they could.

Izuku walked faster with every second that passed until he was sprinting towards the villain. "We just got told that this is Izuku Midoriya, and he's part of a nation wide experimental hero license program." Izuku jumped up onto one of the buildings close to him, completely focused on the villain. He jumped up one last time directly in front of the villain and punched him as hard as he could knocking him out instantly.

But what Izuku didn't expect was that the villains quirk wasn't only making him tall but gave him one more power, creating spikes and shooting them off his body. Izuku tried to kick the spike in mid-air but his foot slipped giving the spike the ability to pierce his lower abdomen, splattering his blood out of his back, visible to the camera on the helicopter.

Izuku was pushed back by the force of the spike and landed on the ground, the spike still stuck in his lower abdomen. He was coughing up blood like crazy but when he noticed the villain falling down his blood froze. Class 1-A was shocked to see their classmate get impaled, even Bakugo had fear written all over his face.

Uraraka was on the verge of crying, but Tsuyu who stood next to her noticed this and hugged her, which calmed her down a bit. "Don't worry Midoriya has always been fine after getting beaten up." "Y-yeah."

Izuku noticed a mother and her daughter were cowering behind the villain and were about to get crushed. He stood up with all his power and decided to use everything, he had only a second left before the two would get crushed. A seemingly endless stream of rage flowed out of Izuku as he thought about how his failure would lead to the death of the mother and daughter.

His legs pressed down on the ground breaking the street and surrounding buildings in a matter of milliseconds. Izuku was faster than ever, he reached the two before the villain landed on them bringing them to safety. His vision slowly changed enabling him to look through walls, the people appeared red in his vision, he saw a lot of people in the collapsing buildings and under the ruins of the building that was toppled over by the villain.

Izuku rushed into every single building, rescuing 248 people in the progress. When Izuku's rage slowly disappeared after he had rescued them all the time began to go back to normal. The civilians opened their eyes to see they were rescued, but when they looked over to Izuku an image of shock burned into most of their heads.

Izuku stood in front of them his hand on the giant spike that was still stuck inside him, when the first heroes arrived they wanted to get him into an ambulance but Izuku just pulled out the spike, creating a giant puddle of blood around him. Izuku stood there slowly breathing, when the first medics arrived they saw that Izuku's body had regenerated itself.

Powerstar came running to Izuku. "What the hell was that?!" "That was my demon mode, it takes over control when I'm too angry." Powerstar was slightly scared but decided that they needed to get Izuku checked up. "Well, whatever you need to be checked up by a doctor." "Yeah would be better probably."

Izuku got himself checked up by one of the doctors on scene before going back to the Might Tower. When they were on their way a group of teenagers approached the two heroes. "We're sorry but could we get an autograph?" One of the students asked. "Of course!" Powerstar said back into his narcissistic self.

"Not you! The one who defeated that giant villain!" "Wait me?" Izuku was slightly confused but went with it and gave the kids his autograph. When they arrived back at the Might tower Izuku got scolded by All Might for pulling off such a dangerous stunt but he congratulated Izuku as well for defeating the villain and saving the family.


	32. Chapter 32 - Fate

First off I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in quite some time. Normally I want to update the story once a week but I'm just not in the mood to write the story right now, I will try my best to keep the schedule but it will be more likely that there will be times when the story is updated once every two weeks.

Izuku woke up to one missed message from All Might in which he was notified that he would be picked up by All Might after the lunch break. "I really hope that we don't encounter another villain in a crowded area." He stood up still having some slight pain in his lower abdomen after getting impaled.

As Izuku was on his way to school a group of kids approached him, he only noticed the kids when they were standing almost next to him. "Can I help you?" "Ummm… Are you the hero that defeated the giant villain yesterday?" "Yeah that was me." Izuku was slightly confused but didn't mind the Children "Could you give us an autograph?"

Izuku almost began crying but told himself that he shouldn't cry, he had to show the people that he was a hero who could be trusted and would save them with a fearless smile. "Sure." He said happy that there were already people who recognised him as a real hero. After he had finished talking to the children and giving them autographs he went to school.

"Good Morning Midoriya!" Was heard from behind him. "Good Morning Iida." "Congratulations on defeating the villain yesterday! I hope that your wounds have healed already." "Wait you saw the fight?" "Of course, we had classes with Midnight on how to properly work with the media when your fight was shown on TV."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock at the thought of his whole class having watched the fight in which it looked like he would die. The two talked about what Izuku missed the previous day, but he stopped dead in his tracks when they were in front of the classroom.

"Is something wrong?" Iida asked visibly confused. "No… Well I already have a feeling what's going to happen once I enter the classroom but let's do it." Iida nodded, seemingly understanding what Izuku meant. As Iida opened the door all eyes were on the two of them.

A second of silence passed before all hell broke loose, most of class 1-A rushed to the door overwhelming Izuku instantly. "Are you alright?" "That was so manly!" "How did you survive that?!" "I'm so glad you saved that family!" Izuku was lying on the ground by all the classmates that stormed him.

Todoroki and Bakugo were still seated, Todoroki expected Izuku to be fine and Bakugo didn't really care anymore as he heard from his mother that Izuku was fine. Uraraka was standing next to the group of people who basically jumped onto Izuku, she didn't know what to say so she just stood there almost staring at Izuku.

Only when Tsu bumped her a bit, she snapped out of her trance-like thoughts, she noticed that she was staring at Izuku. Her eyes were filled with tears she could barely hold back but a loud cough from Aizawa brought her back to thinking about other things than the fact that Izuku almost died.

"I know you're all happy that Midoriya is alright but the first lesson is starting, so get back to your seats." Everyone resumed to get back to their seats but most of them were still whispering about what happened and how glad they were that Izuku was ok.

While Aizawa was teaching,Uraraka couldn't concentrate on anything but Izuku. Usually she would glance at him once or twice but today she didn't take her eyes off him once, her eyes were filled with tears every time the image of Izuku getting pierced by the spike popped into her mind.

Homeroom went by as slow as it could for Uraraka, it wasn't much different for Izuku he could only focus on what he would be going to learn today. When the bell rang to the lunch break the class slowly began dispersing in the dining hall.

"I'll do it today… I'll definitely do it today." Uraraka whispered to herself trying to focus on the undeniable fact that she was in love with Izuku. "What are you saying Ura?" Uraraka jumped a bit after hearing Tsuyu's voice behind her. "NOTHING!" She almost yelled through the entire hallway.

"Are you daydreaming about Midoriya again?" Tsu whispered as quietly as possible, but nothing was save from the gossip queen of class 1-A. 'I knew it!' Mina hopped through the hallway like a 5-year old child, happy that her theory was finally confirmed.

"I don't know what to do… Everytime I see him I can't take my eyes off him, since we saw the fight I can't even think straight, I just need to tell him." "Then do it, trust me he likes you too ribbit~" "Are you sure Tsu?" "Yep just do it." After thinking about it for a while Uraraka sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." "Don't worry about it too much, it will be fine, but now we should go to the cafeteria." "Yeah you're right."

The two went down the hallway towards the cafeteria but not before the gossip queen could do her evil deeds. "Hey Ura~" Mina slowly sang away. "You seem to be quite distracted today, is it because of Midoriya?"

"W-what No of course not, I'm just not feeling good that's all." Uraraka was sweating at the thought of Mina finding out that she liked Izuku. "Aww then what was that you just talked with Tsu about?" Mina's devilish smile told Tsuyu and Uraraka that she knew about her crush on Izuku.

Uraraka covered her face with both hands while Tsuyu took over the talking. "Mina, please don't tell anyone." "Aww come on it's obvious that he likes you back Ura!" "Please don't shout like that Mina I want to keep it a secret for now."

"Alright but if you don't tell him by the end of the day, I will do it myself." Mina was on her way back to the cafeteria, smiling like a little child.

"What should I do? I can't just tell him my feelings."

"Of course you can, trust me he likes you too." The two continued talking about Uraraka's feelings on their way to the cafeteria as they arrived there they saw that Izuku wasn't sitting where he usually sat.

Izuku had decided to move outside under a cherry blossom to better focus on his studies that he still had left from yesterday. While he was thinking about what could happen today, Uraraka stood before him looking slightly nervous. "Hey Uraraka, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, well there's something I wanted to talk to you about..." Uraraka looked more concerned than ever which troubled the greenette quite a bit. "You can talk to me about everything you want to talk about about." Izuku said quite confused what could be so concerning to Uraraka.

Izuku stood up to look Uraraka directly into her eyes which didn't make it easier for Uraraka to reveal her feelings towards Izuku. "You see the thing is… I REALLY LIKE YOU." Just as she stopped Uraraka noticed that she had blatantly blurted out her feelings towards, in a not so subtle way.

Izuku stood there frozen, but this time not in fear but simply because he expected everything but a love confession from Uraraka. After some seconds had passed Izuku finally got enough courage to tell his feelings towards her as well. "I-i like you too Uraraka."

The two stood there awkwardly for some time until something in Izuku began changing. "You really don't know how to present self-esteem and courage do you?" "Who are you?" "You forgot me already? I am **THE ONE**!" "Escanor... please don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Izuku felt like he just got a huge boost in self-esteem and his pride, he wasn't as shy as before and actually thought about how he could make the situation less awkward. "Uraraka, you wouldn't mind eating with me today, would you?" He said with a smile that burned deep into Uraraka's memory.

Uraraka almost fainted at the thought of eating with Izuku, but she put up with the burning sensation in her chest and happily agreed to it. The two were eating Mochi and Onigiri, laughing and having fun, just before the bell rang Izuku received a message.

"Awww God Dammit, I totally forgot about this." "Everything fine Izuku?" "Yeah, although I have to go to Tokyo now and continue my Internship with All Might." He sighed at the thought of having to interrupt their lunch. "I'm sorry Uraraka but I have to go now, but I guess we could go out eating some time?"

"Y-yeah sure let's do that, good luck with your Internship!" Uraraka told Izuku, still flustered by the fact that she had finally told Izuku her feelings. When Uraraka was pulled out of her dream of dating Izuku she noticed that Mina and Tsuyu both stood around a corner and looked at he.

As Uraraka happily strolling towards them was a dead giveaway Mina skipped the question if he liked her back and just went straight for it. "And are you going to go on a date?" "I guess so, Izuku at least asked me to eat with him again." The three of them went into the school building as it was time for their next lesson.

Izuku arrived at the front gate of U.A where he already spotted All Might. "Good morning Midoriya!" "Good Morning All Might, what are we going to do today?" "Well as Powerstar still needs to be taught his lesson, I thought I let you go on patrol alone." "Wait really?!" "Yeah, I mean if it is alright with you." "Of course! I'm not going to let you down All Might!"

As All Might and Izuku were jumping towards Tokyo they talked about what they did today and when it was Izuku's turn he mentioned talking to Uraraka which gained All Might's attention. "So you really like her, don't you?" "W-what? Yeah I guess so." "Ah Young love, trust me she likes you too!" "I know, we basically confessed to each other in the lunch break."

"That's great young-Midoriya! I'm sorry that we can't talk as much but I have to go to a meeting now." "No worries All Might, I can handle a villain on my own." Izuku gave All Might a smile before landing in a small street on the outskirts of Tokyo.

I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as usual but I thought that this was a good point to make a cut before the action is going to continue in the next chapter!


End file.
